Hindsight
by Kayla Langwell
Summary: Cassandra Delfine has known the exact date and time she would die since she was thirteen years old, but the journey to that point was another matter entirely. EricxOC-Starts a year before the series
1. Chapter 1: In For a Pound

_Summary: Cassandra Delfine has known the exact date and time she would die since she was thirteen years old, but the journey to that point was another matter entirely. Plagued by visions and unsure of her place in the world she does what she can to protect those she loves as she is pulled head first into a world she may never truly understand. With a vulgar best friend, an intrigued vampire, and a troublesome gift how will she ever manage to make it through college?_

A/N: This is my take on an EricxOC and hopefully I won't make her a Mary-sue or Eric OOC, because frankly we wouldn't love him as much as we do if he was a wuss. Please let me know if you like it and any criticism (constructive) is greatly appreciated. (hint: reviews make me update quicker!). Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mysteries, but boy do I wish I did.

Chapter 1: In for a Pound

_**"One thing vampire children learn early on is not to run with wooden stakes." James handy**_

This is not where I had hoped to be on my twenty first birthday. I didn't want to be standing in a line outside some vampire bar in a city in the middle of Louisiana. I smacked at my arm as a mosquito alighted upon the aforementioned appendage.

I looked down at my best friend whose curly dark hair danced around her shoulders as she gestured animatedly around her, commenting on everything from the tall blonde dominatrix woman carding people to the bright red neon sign flashing 'Fangtasia'. I felt myself snort softly at the pun. I'm sure this place was going to be fangtastic. I tuned back into Morgan's incessant babbling, wondering to myself how she had convinced me to come here to "have a little fun".

"I heard from Caitlin that he is a god nestled amongst us mere mortals." I laughed lightly as she fanned her face dramatically. However the scowl that had taken up residence on my face quickly returned as we made it to the front of the line.

"I.D," Obligingly we handed her our licenses fidgeting slightly in place has she dragged her eyes up and down our bodies. "Well aren't you just too sweet." A cool drawl drew me out of my thoughts causing a blush to bloom across my cheeks as I realized she was looking at me.

"Uh, thanks, it's just the dress." I gestured down to the pale pink frock that seemed much too modest for the club with its high neck and lower thigh hemline. A predatory smile spread across her lips as she handed me my i.d. back.

"Oh they are going to just love you, birthday girl." I started to internally freak out as Morgan pulled me through the dark doors.

"Hey Morgan, maybe this wasn't such a good idea." She shook off my concern with a flippant wave of her hand.

"Relax Cassie and enjoy the ride. We are going to have an uber-fun time." She pumped her fist into the air in excitement before dragging us further into the dark foreboding walls of the club. Morgan expertly maneuvered us to the bar where a Native American vampire was cleaning a glass. Morgan stepped up to the bar with a confidence and ease I was not capable of feeling at the moment. " I'll have a mudslide my good bartender." I watched silently as he raised an eyebrow before quickly mixing her drink. When I say quickly I mean almost too fast to see. I felt my heartbeat quicken as he turned his dark gaze towards me.

"I'll just have a Bacardi and coke please." I turned to see Morgan chugging down her mudslide in record time and I had to bite my lip to keep from groaning out loud. At a height of five foot four and a grand weight of one hundred and thirteen pounds, Morgan could get tipsy off of a sip of alcohol let alone a whole shot. She set the empty glass down and smacked her lips in satisfaction.

"Don't be a party pooper and stay at the bar all night Cassie, you're twenty-one now! Live it up!" I sighed as Morgan quickly threaded her way through the throng of bodies that were gyrating about the open dance floor. I turned back to the bar to find the bartender watching me with shrouded eyes.

"How much do I owe you, Mr. ?" I sat down as his face broke into a rather unnerving smile.

"Long Shadow, and it's on the house, Twenty-one being so important and all." I'm pretty sure he was being sarcastic, but I laughed anyway before softly replying,

" I guess it's been awhile since yours." I stiffened and peered up at him through my eyelashes hoping that he had a sense of humor. To my surprise and relief he let out a hoarse chuckle as he picked up a glass to clean.

"That would be a grave understatement." I grinned slightly. Maybe tonight wouldn't be as horrible as I had thought.

" Do you mind if I talk to you tonight? I only ask because I'm sure you must get busy and I don't want to distract you, but I'm pretty positive I'm going to get bored and it would be nice to have someone to converse with. So would it be okay?" I finished off my ramble with an unsure shrug of my shoulders, which seemed to amuse the longhaired vampire even more.

"Shouldn't you be getting, how should I say it, wasted with your human friend?" His rough voice was tinged with mild curiosity. I let out an exasperated sigh as I nursed a sip from my drink.

"Well I don't fancy waking up with a splitting headache and I really need to keep an eye on Morgan or she'll end up doing who knows what. Last time she got drunk she ended up painting her dog pink. The strange part is that we still have no idea where she got the paint from." I received another chuckle for my troubles and I decided that Long Shadow was rather easy to amuse or I was just really entertaining.

I sighed closing my eyes in the process as I fished into the stream that ran continuously through the back of my mind. I picked at the whispers that included my 'voice' and Morgan's 'voice'. Grabbing onto both I allowed my mind to be assaulted by the various futures that could happen within the next hour. I made my mind rapidly skim each scene for any danger or mishaps that might occur involving either of us. Finding none I quietly disentangled myself from the stream and opened my eyes in the real world. I glanced quickly at the clock to find that about a minute had passed and I sighed in relief that my trance had been short.

Sometimes when I went into a 'trance' I would wake-up to find that hours had passed. In a way it was a lot like daydreaming, except that I saw futures instead of dreams. I sipped at my rum and coke, making sure that the alcohol didn't affect my body or mind adversely. The next hour or so passed with little incident as I kept up a steady stream of amiable chatter with the Native American bartender. It turned out that he had a pretty dark sense of humor that took me awhile to get tuned to it, but once I did I found myself laughing at its subtleties.

At the moment Long Shadow was busy getting drinks for an excited group of tourists so I attempted to keep myself occupied my studying my surroundings. It seemed that everything in the bar was done in either a glaring shade of red or a light absorbing black with a touch of gray thrown in for effect. The pictures of iconic movie and literary vampires lined the walls along with signs that prohibited 'biting' on the premises.

Various tourists were huddled together in groups dressed in black clothing or 'fangtasia' t-shirts from the gift store. I looked down at my pale pink dress and I quickly realized that I stood out like a chalk in a blacktop. Luckily Morgan also stood out in her bright red ensemble, which made it easier to keep track of her physically and mentally.

As I finished looking around I almost felt offended _for _the vampires. This place was so cheesy and the vampires, which you could easily tell were vampires, seemed to play up to the stereotypes in their skintight dark clothes and seductively hungry smiles.

" Hey Long Shadow?" He flicked his dark eyes up at me to show that he was listening, " Do you guys ever get tired of this?" I gestured vaguely at the club behind me. His gaze intensified as he replied.

"Of what exactly?" I paused, wondering if I should continue with my train of thought. I was saved from answering as a rather drunk girl stumbled into my back, falling on the ground in the process. I immediately jumped off of my barstool thankful for the black flats I was wearing and reached down to help her up. I tensed as she grabbed my hand with a flailing arm.

" _I don't want to do this anymore." A vampire was holding her tightly against his chest with one arm as the other stroked her body. He pulled her bleached hair back as he held her close._

"_I thought you said you couldn't bear the pain any longer. I'm just helping to ease it." His voice was as smooth as syrup and just as sweet. Sugar coated arsenic._

"_Let me go. Please! I don' wanna die!" Without further delay he plunged his fangs into her neck with fervent pleasure. The life drained from her body as he fed on her blood until all that was left was a fleshy shell._

I flinched as her drunken eyes made contact with my wide ones. I grabbed her other hand and lifted her up, using my impressive height of five foot ten to my advantage. I managed to maneuver the now protesting drunk into the chair next to me.

"Whadda you doin' getch yur hands offa' me!" Her voice was a mixture of Deep South and drunkenness, which made it very hard for me to understand. I had been born and raised in the north, only coming down south for college.

"Long Shadow could I get a bottle of water?" I turned to visually measure how drunk she was, " On second thought, make it two, please." He nodded before handing me two bottles to which I handed him a five hoping that would cover it. I quickly twisted one of the bottles open and shoved it into the drunken girl's hand ignoring the looks of curiosity I was receiving from the Native American in front of me. " Here drink this and you should feel much better." She looked up at me with surprising wariness for someone as far-gone as she was.

"Who're you?" I smiled before gesturing to the water bottle.

"Cassandra, but you can call me Cassie. Just drink some water and you'll start to feel better." I rested my hand on her shoulder in a hopefully comforting manner. She stared up at me blearily before her eyes started to tear up and soon she was crying into her arms. I threw a bewildered look at Long Shadow only to find that he was at the other end of the bar. I patted the girl's back in my attempt to sooth her tears. "Shhh, it's okay, just calm down. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" She lifted her head, drawing in ragged hiccup-y breathes.

"M-my name's Mary Jo." I reached my hand out with a soft smile and lightly grabbed hers from off the counter.

"It's very nice to meet you Mary Jo. I've been told I make a pretty good listener if you would like to talk." I let her hand drop after a brief handshake. I went to take a sip of my rum and coke, letting her decide what she wanted to do.

"Why woulda a lady like you wanna to listen ta me for?" I really took a look at her for the first time. She didn't seem older than twenty-five, but she was one of those girls who had aged too early and now held just a shadow of their former beauty. Her body was patterned with old bite marks that were easy to see do to her lack of substantial clothing. She definitely couldn't be called classy.

"Honestly? You look like you need an ear." I took another sip of my drink waiting for her response.

"It's just been a rough coupla of weeks, ya know?" Her voice was low and coarse, the kind of voice you get from smoking too long. I looked behind me to find Morgan twirling merrily around in the middle of the dance floor.

"Yeah," I sighed softly, " I know the feeling." I smiled at her as she began to drink the water I had gotten for her. She looked reluctant to confide in me so I did what I did best, I started a stream of steady chatter. It took roughly thirty minutes of me talking, with interjections here or there from Long Shadow for Mary Jo to begin to open up. We started slow, but I soon had her explaining why she was as trashed as she was.

" I done lost my job and Sawyer left me for some trampy little red head. It's like it all just went to shit." The slur in her words was already softening as she began to sober up.

"Well what you need to do is forget about Sawyer and that red head. Any guy who will leave you isn't worth it. For your job that's a tad trickier." I hummed thoughtfully as I thought about her options. I closed my eyes and grasped experimentally for Mary Jo's thread. I wasn't normally this carefree with using my gift, but it was literally life-or-death if I didn't help her so I allowed her successful futures to play in my mind. I opened my eyes as a name whispered into my ear.

" You alrigh' Cassie?" I shook my head slightly and threw a smile o my face.

"Sorry Mary Jo, I just got lost in thought. About a job, well I've heard that they might be hiring down at Alligator Joe's. If you go down there tomorrow, around two'ish, and clean yourself up I'm sure you could get the job." Her eyes were wide as she stared in me in shock and gratitude.

"Thank ya so much Cassie, how can I repay ya?" I just waved her off with a flippant hand motion.

"Don't worry about it, just help out someone if they need it and we'll be square. Deal?" I held out my hand for her to shake, but she forwent the hand and grabbed me into a big hug instead. I patted her back awkwardly before disentangling myself. My body suddenly stiffened as a vision overlapped my gaze. Out of all of the prophetic dreams, visions, and guiding whispers I was subject to, this second-sight was my least favorite because it always meant that the danger was immediate.

"_How about we go somewhere more intimate?" Morgan turned to face the vampire she had just been happily grinding with._

"_Sorry, I have to make sure Cassie is having a good time!" His smile barely flickered at her rejection before his gaze intensified and his word became low and sweet. Sugar covered arsenic._

"_You will leave your friend behind and come with me." Morgan's eyes glazed slightly as she nodded her head in a drugged manner. With a grin the vampire led her towards the front door, as they left the club the dominatrix vampire from earlier narrowed her eyes slightly. Morgan followed willingly as he ushered around to the back of the building before stowing her in a black Volvo and speeding off._

"Cassie?" I rough voice pulled me from the vision. I looked up to see both Long Shadow and Mary Jo staring at me, her worriedly and him intently. I plastered a light grin on my face as I stood up.

"I'm fine, my vision just went a little wonky that's all. I'm going to go outside and get some fresh air." I fanned my face in a gesture oddly reminiscent of Morgan before I hopped off of the barstool. Mary Jo grinned at me before turning back to the bar to finish her second bottle of water. I began to move towards the door, steadily increasing my pace as I realized that I could see Morgan near the exit being led outside by the vampire I had dubbed Sugar coated arsenic.

I felt little sorrow as I roughly shoved tourists out of my way to get out the door. As soon as I was out I turned sharply and ran in the direction I knew the pair was heading. I managed to get them in view while he was a decent distance from his car.

"Morgan, where are you going? You're my ride home!" I tried to make sure I sounded as if I had no idea what was actually happening. I watch as he leaned over a whispered something into her ear.

"Listen Cassie, I'm heading over to Jackson's for the evening. I'll give you the keys, okay?" If I hadn't of known that she had been enchanted somehow, I would have believed her. I nodded slowly as I walked towards her, she reciprocated and we met in the middle of the lot. I glanced at _Jackson_ and shivered as he smirked at the exchange. Once Morgan was within reach I grabbed her wrist instead of the keys and began to drag her back towards the front of the club. I cringed as her sharp nails dug viciously into my wrist.

"Cassie, let me go! I want to go with Jackson!" I darted my eyes to her as she fought me."

"Morgan, you told me not to let you go off with anybody tonight. I'm just doing what you asked." It wasn't a complete lie. Her exact words had been not to let her leave with someone ugly, but I figured it was close enough.

"Cassie, I have to go with him!" I would have replied, but _Jackson_ was suddenly in front of my path.

"Now where do you think you're going Cassie?" I watched warily as he stalked towards us, his voice gaining a hypnotic lull the more he spoke. His eyes intensified. "Morgan went home with a nice human boy named Hunter. You had no reason to worry about her because she was happy when she left. She gave you her car keys and you drove her car home." A fog attempted to descend upon my thoughts with every beguiling word, but it slipped away unable to gain purchase and I remained clear headed.

" I am taking Morgan home _Jackson_ and you are going to back the hell off you greasy haired creeper." His eyes widen in shock before narrowing in rage. I didn't even have time to scream as my body was thrown against the metal siding of the building. I sharp crack resonated through the air as I land on the ground. I groaned pitifully. Something had definitely broken. I let out a strangled cry of pain as he lifted me off the ground by my neck.

Morgan seemed to snap out of her trance and tried to come to my aid, but she was knocked back with a flick of Jackson's wrist. I would have worried about her wellbeing, but my attention was more focused on the cold hand that had wrapped itself tightly around my throat.

"_h-help_," I tried to croak out a call for aid, but it was no louder than a whisper. My fingers clawed desperately at the hand as I struggled to suck in oxygen. I kicked out in distress; my long limbs would have worked to my advantage if he had been human. My frantic motions began to dwindle as black spots started to dance in my vision. As the darkness grew a loud rushing began to assault be ears. The feeling of falling took over along with a sudden sense of euphoric weightlessness. Was I swimming? Where was I?

A sharp pain in my rear end yanked my mind out of its watery state with starting jolt. I suddenly became aware of a burning in my lungs that had me gasping for air. My senses were assaulted by disorientation as I tried to figure out where I was. With a sudden clarity I realized I was in a side alley along Fangtasia getting my butt kicked by a horny vampire. The sight of Jackson being held by the scruff of his neck like a wayward puppy baffled my mind until I laid my eyes on the ridiculously handsome and tall blond who was holding him up. A god among mere mortals.

" Jackson it would appear that you were attempting to feed on the premises, but I must be mistaken. Surely you would not be foolish enough to commit such an act. So enlighten me, what is the problem here?" His voice was decidedly masculine and deceptively light. The veiled threat within his words was barely perceptible, but undoubtedly there.

"I was making my way off the premises Sheriff when I was accosted by _her_." I watched the exchange with wary eyes, vaguely aware of the sore aching in my throat muscles and a sharp stabbing in my arm. I glanced down at my arm and noticed that my left elbow was set at an extremely odd angle.

"Oh. That looks bad." My voice was rough and scratchy as I spoke and I'm pretty sure the numb calm I was awash with was a result of shock. The _sheriff_ flicked his eyes towards me. Jackson was dropped into the dirt at the feet of the bouncer vamp, I hadn't even noticed her before then, where he remained. The big blond walked, well more like glided, over to where I was situated on the ground. I stared up at him with both fear and intrigue. If he was death then death had never look so good.

"Are you saying that you were incapable of subduing this one human? You didn't seem to have trouble with the other one." His glacial eyes returned to Jackson. Morgan's body was lying on the harsh gravel, unmoving except for the steady rise and fall of her chest.

"I don't know what happened!" Jackson seemed to become more frantic as the blond vampire's face hardened. " She shouldn't have known that I was leaving with her friend, she was occupied at the bar. Just as I have the human in the parking lot she suddenly appears and starts dragging my meal away. I tried to glamour her, but it failed. I don't know what happened?" The blond's sharp blue gaze snapped back to my face his eyes now curious.

"How very…interesting." The soft purr caused my heart to start beating frantically as his eyes trailed my prone form. " I would suggest that you find your food elsewhere from now on." Jackson stumbled to his feet looking almost human in the action.

"Yes, sheriff." With a stiff bow he was gone from the parking lot. The blond turned his attention back to me.

" Vad heter hon?" Oh dear, he was speaking another language. I hope he wasn't talking to me. The blonde dominatrix was quick to reply in her lazy drawl.

"Hon heter Cassandra Delfine." I recognized my name and wondered briefly if I wanted to know what they were talking about. I shifted slightly only to bite back a cry of pain. The Sheriff was observing my every move with half-lidded eyes.

"Excuse me, would it be possible for me to go to the hospital or do you need me to answer questions." I figured I should be as polite as possible even though I felt as if my mind was covered with cotton. Tall and handsome lifted an eyebrow, before allowing a small upturn of his lips.

"Well aren't you sweet?" His tone was condescending and the smirk on his face had grown. "Well Cassandra, we seem to have a problem you and I. Are you able to follow me to somewhere more private?" I was pretty sure that it was an order and not a question, but my arm was killing me and I really wanted to go to the hospitable.

"Sure, but could I maybe have some ice for my arm?" He seemed amused by my request and nodded before reaching a hand out to me. I reached up with my uninjured arm and delicately slid my hand into his large palm. Elegantly long fingers wrapped around my wrist and gently tugged me to my feet. His hand lingered and I realized that Morgan's nails had torn up my wrist during her struggle. Unsure of how to respond in this situation I bit my lip.

"Do you a want some?" My voice tapered off in uncertainty, but it appeared to be the right thing to say as his tongue darted out and meticulous licked the blood surrounding the gouges in my skin. His eyes closed as if he were savoring it, which probably wasn't far off.

"Interesting." His voice came out as a thoughtful murmur as his eyes opened. My hand slid out of his as he began walking towards the back door of the building. I glanced sideways to see that the dominatrix was easily holding Morgan's body. I sucked in a large breath before making my way towards the door, cradling my left arm carefully against my body. In for a penny.

* * *

Translations: I used an online translator for these so please tell me if these are wrong so I can fix it. I like to be as correct as possible with my stories and I take the research seriously.

"Vad heter hon?"- what is her name?

"Hon heter Cassandra Delfine."- Her name is Cassandra Delfine.


	2. Chapter 2: I Wanna Be Sedated

A/N: I'm was glad to hear from two of my readers and I hope to get more reviews in the future. I love any criticism so please let me know if something is making you cringe because I am not above changing it if it's hurting my story. Thank you to Elliwerepanther and SBMntReader for your much appreciated reviews. Please enjoy chapter 2!

Chapter 2: I Wanna Be Sedated

**_"Ba-ba-bamp-ba ba-ba-ba-bamp-ba I wanna be sedated." The Ramones  
_**

Okay let me lay down a quick medical lesson for you. When you break a bone the area is immediately flooded by natural painkillers called endorphins. Endorphins stop the break from hurting for a brief span of time so that you can get away from danger. After a while though, those natural painkillers leave your system and the pain from that broken bone returns full force. Yeah, my endorphins were wearing off, fast.

I had been casually tossed a bag of ice when I first entered the office, but its cool numbing was doing little to abate the ever-growing pain in my arm. Morgan's prone body had been laid on a black leather couch and I was perched nervously in one of two bright red chairs in front of the sheriff's desk. He sat behind the large desk with his hands forming a casual steeple.

His face was set into a blank mask as shrewd eyes took in my haggard appearance. I waited patiently for him to address me, even though I wanted desperately to batter him with a steady barrage of questions. Finally after several moments of silence he deigned to speak in a wonderfully accented voice.

"Miss Delfine it seems as though you have left me with a dilemma I am finding it rather difficult to remedy. Protocol in these situations is to discipline the vampire and then send off the human with a glamoured memory, however that seems an impossibility in your case. I am left with very few options." He hummed thoughtfully before a smirk tugged at his lips. " I could just kill you." In any other circumstance I would have been peeing myself in fear, but I was too exhausted physically and mentally to react to his threat properly.

"Well Morgan's parents know we came here tonight along with several of our friends so your bar would be put under scrutiny if we went missing." The vampire was suddenly before me with his fangs bared and his face twisted into a terrifying scowl.

" I do not respond well to threats." I couldn't even muster up the ability to fear him. My breathing had become ragged, but it wasn't from terror. I was too numb for terror. My response came out in a croaked whisper.

"You misunderstand," his eyebrow rose as his expression smoothed, though the fangs were still partially visible. " It was a fact, so if you could, please make sure they don't find my body. I don't want my parents to see my dead corpse." It was weird, but I didn't want my parents to see my body drained and lifeless. My response seemed to amuse the tall blond.

"Anything else?" I'm sure he was making fun of me, but seeing as it was my only chance to be heard I decide to take it.

"Would you…glamour, is that the right word? Would you glamour Morgan and send her home. She shouldn't die because I'm a...different." I felt a slight bitterness seeping into my words as I cursed my ever-present annoyance. His eyebrow quirked upwards in quizzical curiosity.

"You do not beg for your own life? Your only request is that your friend is spared and that your body is not found?" He paused waiting for my confirmation, which I gave with a slight nod of my head. Even that slight gesture caused my neck to ache terribly and I lifted up my hand to massage the area delicately.

He let loose a light chuckle before repositioning himself so that he was leaning against his desk looking down at me. The speedy change took my eyes several moments to process before I was able to refocus on his relaxed form. He watched me as one watches a particularly fascinating animal in a zoo. That particular observation brought upon the realization that I was exactly that to him. I waited patiently as I could, cradling my injured arm gingerly against by body. I squeezed my eyes shut as the pain washed over me. I vaguely noted him letting out an exasperated sigh. That sigh made me irrationally angry. I found myself lashing out in a harsh bite.

"I'm sorry I can't heal within mere seconds. Unfortunately I'm human and we hurt just a bit longer." This caused him to laugh at me again before replying.

"Oh, the little kitten has fangs." Another spasm of pain racked through my arm, which had gained a pulse of its own.

"Only when the little kitten is in a great deal of pain. I don't know how long I'm going to be coherent so it might be a good idea to ask your questions, please." I was doing my best to keep myself civil, especially since he held my life in his hands, but it was becoming increasingly hard to do so. His expression immediately adopted a professional blankness as he addressed me.

"Very well, why were you and your friend here tonight?"

"It's my twenty-first birthday today and Morgan wanted to bring me here to 'cut loose'." I rolled my eyes in fond exasperation at my momentarily unconscious friend.

"Have you ever had contact with vampires before this incident?"

"Not to my knowledge. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate you guys or anything, but your are fairly dangerous and I try to stay away from things that are detrimental to my health. Obviously I need more practice." I allowed a small smile.

"How did you discover that you friend was leaving with Jackson?" I let out a soft sigh before I answered.

"I was heading towards the door and I saw her leave with him. I knew she was drunk so I ran after because she told me not to let her leave with anyone. He attacked us when I was dragging her away from him." His eyes bore into me as if he were trying to strip away my layers to see the truth. Everything I had said was the truth in its own way. I wasn't capable of lying. Misdirection? Yes. Flat out lie? No. It was a quirk I had be afflicted with since I was a child, I figured it had something to do with my ability to see the future, but I had been unable to find the connection. Suddenly he was speaking again and I couldn't help but think that I just been placed under some sort of test.

"With vampire-human relationships as tenuous as they are, a vampire attack would only further degrade any attempt at peace. As I said before, in any other situation I would have glamoured you and your friend, but it seems you are immune to it. I am now left with a quandary. You have done nothing to warrant death, however you have the potential to cause a political disaster if your story is leaked to the press, not to mention my establishment would be placed under scrutiny." His arms were crossed casually as his calculating gaze took in my form.

"Couldn't I just say we were attacked by a human and you, a vampire, saved us?" He raised his eyebrow again; it was a gesture I was becoming increasingly familiar with. I decided to continue with my plan. " I mean, we're fairly banged up, but these injuries could have just as easily been caused by a drunk who got too frisky and I really just want to get Morgan to the hospital, so this scenario would solve both our problems. She gets medical treatment and you, the vampire, save the day…er night. It would be good press at the very least." Why was the room suddenly spinning?

"How do I know you would hold true to your word? I do not give my trust so blindly to one I have just met no matter how amusing they may be." I tried to focus on his voice, but it seemed as if my thoughts were spinning as rapidly as my vision.

"You can trust my word," I found myself gasping for air as my lungs tightened. My chin was held in a vise-like grip as cold blue eyes searched my face for something I couldn't even begin to guess at.

"Swear on your friend's life." The voice was calm and collected, but I felt as if I had been punched in the stomach.

"I-I swear on Morgan's life that I won't tell anyone that it was a vampire who attacked us." I felt rather then saw him nod. His lips pulled into a smirk again as he took in my pallor.

"Are you frightened?" Dark spots began to dance in front of my eyes as I struggled for air.

"No…I think I'm going into shock." With that croaked whisper I fell forward and lost consciousness.

* * *

I had awoken to that ever-present fuzzyheaded feeling that meant I had been given morphine. I knew the cumbersome effects of the painkiller on my mind very well. I had been a very clumsy child and visits to the ER had been a common occurrence. Morphine and I had a very awkward and turbulent relationship. I say awkward because whenever I was given said drug I lost the vital ability to censor my speech and I would tell everybody exactly what I was thinking. The after effects of my lack of discretion were the cause of the turbulence. All of this didn't even matter though because the main cause of my worry was the extremely tall blond vampire seated as though he was in a throne instead of a worn out polyester covered chair in the corner of my hospital room.

"Oh crap, what are you doing here!" There goes my mouth.

"We still have matters to discuss. For instance the reason why you lied to me about seeing your friend leave the bar when Longshadow states that you were leaving in a panicked manner before you saw her. I would prefer the truth this time." I could feel the cogs in my mind puttering along as they tried to focus on and decipher his cool crisp words, but I found that it was very hard to concentrate when he was so handsome.

"You're very handsome. Like Adonis or Dorian Gray, a right looker." The words babbled forth from my lips before I could even think to stop them. His lips twisted in a preening manner before responding.

"True as that may be, we still have the issue of you speaking the truth to discuss." That wasn't right. I couldn't lie, I hadn't been able to since my ability had manifested.

"I always speak the truth, I can't lie for beans. I thinks it's because of my "ability", but Morgan says it's because I'm a goody-two-shoes." My voice had dropped to a whisper as my hands raised to make quotation marks in the air. Amused blue eyes focused sharply on my face before prodding me to continue.

"What ability do you speak of? Is it of any relation to your inability to be glamoured?" I giggled softly in fuzzyheaded delight.

"No clue, but I can see the future. I just go *whoosh* and then I can see all the futures. It's kinda annoying though, cause sometimes I run into stuff when I get a vision. That's why I'm so clumsy." My voice had started out childishly happy, but had descended into a sullen pout. I stared up at him with a surly expression on my face as his smirk pulled upwards.

"Really now, you are able to see the future?" His voice had lowered, becoming throaty and coaxing.

"Yeppers, I see all futures, cause every action has a cascading con-se-quence, that's a funny word." I let out another giggle before one of his earlier comments hit me. " Hey I didn't lie to you! I said I saw her leave, I just meant that I had a vision. My pants were definitely not on fire!" He let out a low laugh of entertainment as I continued to make a fool of myself.

"It seems that would be the case." It looked like he was going to continue, but the door flew open as Morgan and her mom burst into the hospital room in a whirlwind of benevolent bickering.

"My shirt is not too tight mom! Honestly I'm twenty-one, I think I can dress myself." Morgan's hands where thrown up in the air as she grew more exasperated with her mother's well-meaning admonishments. Her mother didn't break her stride as she reached over and yanked her daughter's shirt over her navel in an attempt at modesty.

"Yes it is darling and you look like a scarlet woman. No daughter of mine will be considered a trollop of ill repute." Her daughter stared at her in disgust tinged with faint amusement.

"Mom, scarlet woman? Really?" I personally thought that scarlet woman and trollop were much nicer that hooker.

"I like the word trollop, it's fun to say too!" My sudden outburst focused the bickering pair to my state of alertness; Mrs. Rhodes was quick to rush to my side.

"Cassie you're up! How does your arm feel?" Her eyes were filled with honest worry as she perched herself on the edge of my bed.

"What arm?" I replied in my oblivious state of morphine-induced bliss. Morgan burst out into raucous laughter and I could see tall-and-handsome's smirk deepen. Mrs. Rhodes just shook her head fondly as she patted my hand.

"Oh dear, you are completely and utterly stoned. I had forgotten how bad you get when you're on morphine." I cocked my head to the side, similar to a dog, as I processed her statement. I glance over to the tall vampire in the corner, which caused me to realize I didn't know his name, and for some reason I needed to rectify this dilemma.

"Hey tall-and-handsome, what's your name? Cause you saved me and all, but I've got no clue who you are and I can't keep calling you tall-and-handso—" I was thankfully cut off by Mrs. Rhodes hand on my mouth before I could make a bigger fool of myself.

"I'm terribly sorry Mr. Northman, Cassie has a very pronounced reaction to morphine which makes her higher than a kite. Please forgive her if she has offended you." I watched _Mr. Northman_ with glazed eyes as he let out a deep chest rumbling sound of amusement.

"It is quite alright, if anything the whole show was quite entertaining." Mrs. Rhodes gave a relieved nod before Mr. Northman's eyes flick to where Morgan was shifting nervously. "Miss Rhodes, it would seem that you are extremely lucky that your friend cared enough to come after you in your inebriated state." His voice had gained an edge to it as he scolded her. I felt myself nod my head sagely as he talked.

"Yep next time you shouldn't get so sloshed, sozzled, wasted, tanked, plastered, bombed, sauced, and all around drunk." I giggled before staring down at my arm that had a tube growing out of it. How odd.

"I-I'm really sorry about doing that, I just figured that one of us should get drunk on Cassie's birthday and since she's too responsible. I decided I would do it I didn't think anything bad would happen, it never does."

"Cause I always save you, like Superman! Wait I don't like him, he's _such_ a mary-sue, how about Batman, he's all cool and silent and gets to go ***Bam*** and ***Pow*** and ***Wuhpaw***!" I started to hum the batman theme song before I refocused on Morgan, "besides s'alright, I'm too responsible." I turned to Mr. Northman and told him about it in a matter of fact tone. " I have absolutely no fun, no getting sauced, or riding the white pony, or loosing my flower to random men—" I found myself silenced again by a now blushing Mrs. Rhodes.

"That's enough dear you've made your point." She graced Mr. Northman with a large smile. "Mr. Northman I just wanted to thank you again for saving both Morgan and Cassie, it was very kind and brave of you. Please come to our home for dinner next Sunday in thanks for saving the girls, it's the least we can do." During the middle of her invitation I had started to vigorously shake my head 'No' and wave my arms in an exaggerated fashion to get her to stop. Judging by Mr. Northman's raised eyebrow I hadn't been very successful at being discrete. He pondered Mrs. Rhodes' invitation before he allowed a mischievous grin to split his face.

"I would be delighted to spend the evening with you and become further acquainted." He spoke to Morgan's mom, but his glacial eyes were focused entirely on me. I actually gulped. "I must be off, I am hopeful that you will be in good enough health to attend Sunday's dinner Miss Delfine, I greatly enjoyed our…chat." His smile was purely Cheshire as he exited the hospital room with a parting nod to Morgan and her mom.

"Boy, he sure has a nice ass." I absolutely loathe morphine with a conviction that could only be described as religious.


	3. Chapter 3: And The Debt to be Repayed

A/N: I just wanted to thank everybody who left a review, I really am appreciative of your comments. I can't tell you how much a review encourages me to write, so please leave one. The more reviews I get the faster I tend to update. Thanks again to Geriana, HeiressOfNothing, Nelle07, truebloodfan24, SBMntReader, KissMeQuack, Murgatroid-98, and Sam for your very kind reviews.

**"Television/ Newscaster"**

Chapter 3: And The Debt to be Re-payed?

**_"It is not enough to conquer; one must also know how to seduce." Voltaire_**

**

* * *

**

"**A Guardian Vampire? Hard to believe? Well believe it. Earlier this week on October 7****th,**** a vampire saved two young women from an, as of know unidentified attacker. A local college student Morgan Rhodes and her friend and roommate Cassandra Delfine were attacked by a still at large human man after exiting the vampire bar Fangtasia. The two girls were trying to celebrate Delfine's twenty-first birthday, however their night of fun quickly turned into a night of terror. Here's more with our investigative reporter Ella Mentry. Ella."**

" **Thanks Anita, According to officials Rhodes had gone outside for fresh air with Delfine following her friend to make sure she was okay. Once outside Delfine stumbled across Rhodes being forced out of the parking lot by a human Caucasian male by the alias of 'Hunter'. A scuffle ensued as Delfine tried to free her friend from 'Hunter'.**

**During the fight Rhode's was knocked unconscious when she hit her head against the ground. With one victim incapacitated he quickly turned his attention to Delfine. It was at this point that the owner of the bar, Eric Northman, a vampire, was able to get the attacker away from the two girls, saving their lives in the process. The assailant escaped as Northman rushed to get the girls treatment. Back to you Anita."**

"**What an amazing story. I guess it just goes to show you that not all vampires are bad. Both girls received treatment at the Christus Schumpert Hospital in Shreveport, Louisiana and are making a steady recovery at home. Anyone with information on the attack is asked to phone this hotline (555)-765-8983. I'm Anita Hardon and this has been your 6 o'clock evening news—"**

I clicked the television off with a mixture of relief and disgust. I was happy that the media had believed the story, but it also scared me because that story had so many holes in it. It was a Swiss cheese story. Once I had come down from my morphine high Morgan had informed me, with obvious relish, how I had made a fool of myself in front of the devilishly handsome vampire who had saved us. I groaned at the thought of seeing him tonight after my ridiculous behavior.

The police had been my next visitors and they drilled me with a barrage of piercing questions that left me reeling in my efforts to keep my oath. I was almost proud of the way I had alluded that my attacker was a human without ever saying it. It turned out that I would have to appear in court to testify that Mr. Northman had in fact saved me. I wasn't looking forward to that experience, but it was a necessary evil.

I stared down at my scrawled upon cast wondering when I could be rid of it. The lump of plaster made my arm itch terribly and I dreamed about taking a handsaw to it. Mrs. Rhodes yelling for help in the kitchen pulled me out of my musings. In my niavete and guilt at being such a constant guest in the Rhodes' house I jumped to her aid. She eyed me with a predatory gleam before she sealed my fate with a sweetly worded request.

"Cassie be a dear and go wait outside for Mr. Northman. I want to make sure he has absolutely no problems finding the house." That was the reason why I found myself standing at the edge of a rather long driveway in the dark. Alone. In the dark. Totally companionless, in the inky black darkness. Not another soul within hearing distance just me and the very scary shadowy night. She had sent me out at dusk, unsure of when Mr. Northman would arrive and a quick glance at my watch told me I had been out here for at least an hour. Utterly alone.

I shifted back and forth on the balls of my feet, ready to run at any hint of the boogie monster. I hummed softly to myself wondering where the tall vampire was and why it was necessary for me to be standing out at the end of this very long driveway alone. In the dark. Cold lips brushed against the outer rim of my left ear as they whispered a soft,

"Boo."

"Holy Jehovah's Witness!" Scared out of my mind I let out a terrified shriek and swung my cast at whatever had managed to sneak up behind me. My arm was easily caught in a large hand, which caused me to frantically twist in an attempt to run away. My heart was racing as a deep rumbling laughter broke through the blind panic that had gripped my brain. I stared up at the tall blond vampire in shock my mouth slightly parted from my earlier scream.

"That was more entertaining than I initially imagined." I stood there, my body frozen in pure shock as I processed that it was Mr. Northman who had decided to scare the crap out of me.

"Mr. Northman, why did you feel the need to almost give me a heart attack?" His fingers still held onto my arm as he easily replied to my question in an all around too nonchalant voice.

"It was entirely for my own amusement. Furthermore your heart was racing before I even made myself known let alone after I announced my presence, I would not have been the cause of your heart ceasing to function." I cocked an eyebrow at him, which he mimicked like a mocking mirror. I took a deep breath and let out a long sigh.

"Well since you're here we might as well head to the house for dinner. It's sure going to be a fun evening." I tried to inject a certain amount of cheer into my voice for Mrs. Rhodes' sake, but I'm pretty sure it came out sounding sarcastic.

"Will you be the one entertaining me?" His body was suddenly invading my personal bubble overloading my nostrils with his heady scent. I felt my mind try to reboot itself, but I was still floundering when I opened my mouth to reply.

"Yeah, ah, oh that was an innuendo wasn't it?" He chuckled at my flustered state. I tried to take a step back, but he held my wrist in an iron grip. "You are very distracting, has anyone ever told you that?" he hummed softly before inhaling deeply.

"Your scent is quite pleasant, has anyone ever told you that?" I felt a surge of frustration at his mocking. I narrowed my eyes before I yanked my arm out of his hand with I sharp tug. I acknowledged to myself that I only succeeded because he let me. I brushed my pants off in a nervous gesture before I cleared my throat.

"Since you're here now lets head up to the house for dinner." His half-lidded eyes watched me in bemusement as I began the trek up the winding dirt driveway to the house.

"I am not finished with you yet. I have matters to discuss my little seer, and you have a debt to repay." I stopped midstride as his words circled through my brain with a piercing clarity. I whirled around, kicking dust up into the air as I turned to face him.

"I have so many questions trying to get out of my head right now I can barely think straight, but lets start slow. How do you know I see the future?" I felt no real need to deny his claim, because I couldn't outright lie, and he wouldn't have said anything unless he was positive.

"You have a rather comical reaction to morphine. It seems that you say whatever you are thinking without censorship. Fortunately for myself you happened to be thinking about your ability." His lips were set into a gloating smirk that made me, a normally pacifistic person, want to punch him.

"So when I was in the hospital I not only made a complete and utter fool of myself, but I also divulged my biggest secret. Furthermore the person I divulged it too is a vampire who has no scruples about using the ability to his advantage. Did I get that right?" He nodded his head in affirmation. I inhaled a long deep breath to try and calm the rising panic within my throat. I lifted up my chin as I stared up at him, briefly noting how fantastic it was to find a male taller than my imposing five ten. I gazed warily at him before letting out a sigh and resigning myself to my fate. "You saved my life and I've never welshed on a debt. What do you want from me?" His smirk gained a wicked curve as his eyes morphed into a calculating stare.

"I will have full use of your talents whenever I wish as well as your blood—" I knew it was rude to interrupt, but I could give up my services, my time, anything except for my body, my blood.

"I apologize for interrupting you, but I won't give you my blood. I'll let you use me for my ability, but I will not give you my blood. I just can't do that." I tried to be firm, but non-confrontational in my tone of voice and my mannerisms. Iron-like arms wrapped around my torso and held my back tight against a firm body.

"I do not believe that you have a choice in the matter." His nose was trailing along my neck following the pulsing artery that was racing in fear. I wanted nothing more than to just give in and save myself undue pain, but the ever-guiding voice in my mind was warning me, telling me to not back down on this. With an only slightly trembling hand I blocked my carotid, nudging his nose aside with my own long fingers.

"I'll work for you whenever you need me, but my body is mine, and I won't give you that. God knows I have enough scars from blood sucking parasites." I was spun around to behold glacial eyes as his cold fingers splayed gently across my upper arms.

"Elaborate." I blinked out of my startled state.

"Calm down, I was talking about mosquitoes not vampires. My body's covered in mosquito bite scars from when I was little." I gestured to the faint dark spots that peppered my, otherwise pale, skin. "So that's the only point I won't bend on." His eyes gazed downward searching my face, his features blank and still. Finally he stepped back allowing the corner of his lip to curl slightly.

"We shall see." I resisted the urge to subconsciously rub the areas where he had held me and rid my body of the ghostly sensation running through it. I stared up at him with wide eyes before I narrowed them in determination.

"I need this resolved before we see Morgan and her family. I'll use my ability to keep an eye on your future and alert you if there are any problems brewing until my debt is repaid. Is that fair?"

"You will keep an 'eye' on myself and my business and you will answer when I call you no matter what previous engagement you may have. I will have the right to use your ability on any being I see fit in order to maintain order in my area. If you will not give me your blood then I am sure that your friend's shall suffice." I snarled, showing my anger for the first time.

"Morgan stays out of this! I'm the one you want, not her." I felt my anger deflate as I sucked in a shaky breath. Anger didn't solve anything, not in this situation anyway. I tried again with a softer tone. "Morgan's my best friend, but she would be of no use to you. I'll give you my services freely and my blood if _I_ give you permission, but she stays out of," I gestured my hands vaguely, "this." His eyebrow had arched slightly as he stared down at me with an unreadable expression.

"And the kitten's fangs return. You are very loyal to your friend. One such as her does not deserve such unyielding faithfulness." I made to protest, but a simple glance closed my mouth before I could even begin to form words. " It will only increase an already hefty debt if you take on her burden along with your own." I nodded resolutely and stuck out my hand.

"Do we have a deal?" He eyed my outstretched limb in thought before smirking and incasing it in is own larger hand.

"We have an accord, Cassandra." I felt violated and flattered all within the same moment just by the way his voice caressed my name, soft and liquid. He made no move to withdraw his hand from my own and I found myself held captive by his mercurial eyes. I could see a dark primordial hunger swimming within their depths, a craving for something monstrous and base. Ancient. He held me transfixed. An uncomfortable tingling twisted within my stomach as he stared down with his unfathomable gaze. In my social awkwardness and need to divert his attention I blurted out the first thought in my head.

"How old are you?" I immediately covered my mouth with my hand as an embarrassed flush bloomed across my cheeks. "Ignore that. We should really get back to the house, I don't know about you, but I'm starving…" I trailed off at the implications of my words. My body was pressed against his again with a swift tug of my arm. I could feel his lips turn into a grin against my ear. A finger trailed against my jaw lightly, causing it to clench in reflex.

"Why yes, I am quite famished, are you offering sustenance?" His voice purred seductively against my skin causing my breath to hitch. "Virgin, so pure, so sweet." He inhaled my scent as if it was an ambrosia of the gods. I closed my eyes as a soft shudder coursed through my limp body. This rollercoaster of emotions he was sending me on was seriously messing with my normally calm equilibrium. "Offer me your blood." The words tickled my ear in a gloriously pleasurable manner.

Any resolve I had managed to build was coming crashing down around me. A basic primal urge was gnawing at my being, fighting against thought, against reason. I tried to form words, but even though my mouth moved no sound escaped. A cool hand nestled on my hip, gripping, holding, seizing. His thumb caressed the skin above my jeans sending delightful tremors across my flesh. My breathing became heavy as I struggled to think. I was so young, so untried in the matters of seduction and lust. I was so easily overwhelmed by such simple gestures. A burning fire coiled its way around my stomach, raging in a ravenous blaze. I wanted more, needed more.

"I-I," My body tensed as my vision doubled.

"_Morgan can you go keep Cassie company? You know how she get's in the dark." Morgan groaned before moving towards the door._

"_Why do I have to go? Just because she's a coward I have to walk all the way down that driveway." Her mother smacked her lightly with a spoon in scolding._

"_Cassie stalled that man until Mr. Northman could save you, I do not want to hear you calling her a coward again, am I clear?" Morgan just sighed before pushing the door open._

"_I was just joking mom. Let's be honest, I'm just lazy." With a grin she turned towards the door and leaving._

"Morgan's coming." I gasped out. I jumped away from his firm chest until there was a respectable distance between us. I was terrified of my body's reaction to his expert ministrations. I look of annoyance flashed across his features at the soon to be interruption. My face was clearly showing my relief at the timely intrusion. He gestured his head towards the house and we began the trek up the winding dirt driveway in silence. Even though he had modified his pace to match a human's, his stride was still ground covering.

I didn't mind the silence. My thoughts were in such a violent state of disarray that the quiet was a welcome reprieve. I had never met any being, man or vampire that had made me feel the way that Mr. Northman had. I blushed at the memory of his fingers ghosting across bare flesh. He was certainly very good at what he did. He had managed to instigate a mutiny within my own body. I wanted him and loathed him all at once.

Focus. Breathe. He had wanted my blood, not me. I had been so close, so close to jumping off the precipice, to plunging willingly into the abyss. I hated the control he had over me. I hated the fact that he held my future in his hands, a future that even I with all of my ability couldn't begin to guess at. I hated that I had been so masterfully manipulated. I hated myself for falling so blindly into his web of deceit. I was little more than an infant compared to someone of his obvious age. I inhaled deeply, allowing the breath to clear my tumultus thoughts. I wouldn't let it happen again. I couldn't control him, but with a prepared mindset I could as sure as hell control me.

I saw Morgan opening the door as we entered the soft glow of light surrounding the house. She flashed Mr. Northman a flirtatious smile, which he returned with a smirk of his own. Something told me that women would flock to Mr. Northman wherever he traveled. I rolled my eyes at Morgan's behavior as well. I say this with all the love in my heart, but she was a virgin with the mind of a whore. The thought alone caused a soft smile to grace my lips. Mrs. Rhodes quickly popped out of the kitchen and hustled Morgan out of the doorway.

"Mr. Northman it's a pleasure to see you again! I'm just thrilled that you found the house okay. Please come in, make yourself at home. May I offer you a TrueBlood? I had Johnny pick up a variety case." The tall vampire ducked in the front door at Mrs. Rhodes invitation surveying the antique covered room in polite interest. When he spoke it was in a charmingly masculine voice that easily entranced both Morgan and her mother with its throaty syllables.

"Please call me Eric. A Trueblood would be marvelous," I heard a slight catch in his voice as he said marvelous. What a liar. " Do you happen to have A negative?" I flinched as he asked for my blood type.

"Yes we do, and feel free to call me Sandra. I'll go heat that up for you. Why don't you have a seat and the girls can keep you entertained until dinnertime." His cool blue eyes found my own causing another blush to bloom as i tried to stare at anything but him.

"Thank you Sandra." His voice held out the 's' in a particularly tantalizing fashion which cause my traitorous stomach to tighten again. I moved quickly, plopping myself down into the comfortable recliner that sat in the corner of the medium sized living room, praying silently that the distance would help me regain control of myself. Morgan however strolled over to the couch, swishing her hips in a purely provocative manner. I guess she was trying to get _Eric's_ attention. Every time I met him he had a new name or title. Sheriff, Mr. Northman, Eric, I wondered what was next.

The tall blond had made his way around the perimeter of the room taking in all of the old artifacts that the Rhodes' had picked up over the years. Mrs. Rhodes had a sister who had been an archeologist in her younger days and had sent the family many souvenirs from her travels. I was surprised they had kept as many as they had when the moved from New Jersey to Louisiana. Mr. Rhodes was a dentist who had opened a new practice in Shreveport when his partner back up north had muscled him out. That was why Morgan and her family had moved from New Jersey down here to the suburbs of Shreveport, it was also why I had decided to attend Louisiana State University. I hated the humidity and heat of the south, but I had wanted to stay with my best friend, so Louisiana it . Rhodes worked as a part-time nurse down at the local hospital.

I watched Eric carefully as he would pause and stare at a particular statue or item in detached curiosity. I wondered if he had been around when any of them were made. He was probably the oldest thing in the room. What a thought. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair as his wanderings brought him closer to my seated form. My breathing caught as he paused, brushing his leg against my dangling hand. I quickly snatched it to my lap, but I didn't miss the smirk on his face or the casual flick of his gaze.

"Eric, I just wanted to thank you again for saving our lives. If there is anything that I can do to repay you, please let me know." Morgan's naturally sultry voice was quick to grab the handsome vampire's attention. I commended her ability to keep her cool in this situation, because I was certainly floundering to keep the evening light. He leered mischievously as he addressed her.

"Your repayment is not necessary, it had been taken care of." The tone of his voice and the way his stare locked onto my resigned face immediately brought her attention to the simmering tension between Eric and myself. Morgan's flirtatious grin quickly morphed into a confused frown as her gaze darted between the arrogant Mr. Northman and myself. I saw her eyes flash with understanding followed by outrage. She opened her mouth to protest, but I was quick to off cut her well-meaning anger.

"Later Morgan. I'll fill you in later." She seemed as if she was going to object, but a piercing glance from Eric silenced her more effectively than I ever could. As if on queue Mrs. Rhodes entered the room with a tray of refreshments. I thanked her quietly as she handed me a can of coke. Eric graciously accepted the bottle of Trueblood, masterfully hiding a grimace as he took a sip. I would have laughed, but I realized that I was the only one who had taken notice of his disgust.

"I hope you don't mind Eric, but my husband and son are running late so we will have dinner in roughly fifteen minutes. I'm terribly sorry for the wait." Eric grinned charmingly.

"It is quite alright, I will not be the one suffering from a lack of sustenance." He laughed lightly as he gestured to his bottle. Mrs. Rhodes was the only one who laughed along with him. Morgan was now suspicious, and I had been wary of his beguiling nature since our earlier encounter. We fell into a semi-comfortable silence as Mrs. Rhode started up a conversation with Eric about his club and how lucrative the business was. Morgan took this moment to grab my arm and pull me out of the room, throwing a suitable excuse over her shoulder to her protesting mother. I followed willingly as she guided us into her room.

"What's going on Cassie? What did he mean about the debt being taken care of?" Her voice was full of hostility and worry as she shut the door. I didn't know how to respond to her blunt questioning.

"He found out about my foresight. When you guys left me alone with him in the hospital I blabbed. He knows I can see the future, I don't know what else I told him." Morgan dropped her head into her hands all of her barely repressed anger deflating as she processed my statement.

"Oh Cassie, we should have never left you alone if…I thought you were still sleeping… I should have been there." I reached a hand out and rested it gently on her shoulder.

"It's okay Morgan. You couldn't have known." She nodded slowly, guilt contorting her beautiful features.

"…and the debt?" I bowed my head, looking anywhere, but her searching brown eyes.

"It's been taken care of." She gripped my hand tightly in her own as she gasped in realization.

"You didn't! Cassie, you always do this. You always take everything on yourself. It was my fault that we got into this mess I suggested that we should go to Fangtasia. I should be taking on both of our debts not you." I cut her off viciously.

"And what could you possibly offer him? Hmm." I softened my words, silently apologizing for my undeserved harshness. "No, the only thing you could offer is your body and your blood. I have my ability. My taking on the debts allows us to get out of this as unscathed as possible. Besides if I could be glamoured then this wouldn't even be an issue. My being a freak is the reason we're in this mess." She grabbed my face with her soft hands and wrenched it upwards until we were facing eye to eye.

"Stop calling yourself that! Your ability doesn't make you a freak, it's probably your most bad-ass feature. You dressing like a boy and your hermit-like tendencies are another matter entirely." I felt myself smile tentatively at her attempt at lightening my souring mood. People wondered why we were friends with our caustic remarks towards one another and our fights, but it was the instances like this that defined our friendship. Solitary moments that showed the true depth of our devotion to one another, be it me keeping Morgan from collapsing under the stress that seemed to follow her everywhere she went or her protecting me from an overly cruel world where I was too nice for my own good. We were opposites in every way, but exactly what the other needed to survive.

"Fine I'm not a freak, but I still am the reason for the debt. He wanted my…my b-blood at first, but when I refused he was going to take yours. Morgan I couldn't let you get involved! You're my best friend. What if he drained you by accident or you accidently pissed him off? You're terrible at controlling your temper." She grumbled at what I said, but found no fault in my logic.

"I still say I should go down there and kick his ass for even thinking about touching you. If he hadn't saved your life I would be sharpening a stake right now." I chuckled as she made a stabbing gesture with her hands. She cracked a grin and moved over to her jewelry box. I watched silently as she pulled out several piece of silver.

"Well, this should convince him to keep his hands to himself." She bedecked each of my wrists with a bracelet, wrapping a chain around my cast in improvisation. She then placed a layered chain around my neck. I touched the necklace in awe. It was Morgan's favorite piece of jewelry and she never lent it to anyone. She smiled brightly as I threw her a questioning gaze.

"It's the best piece of silver I have so it should do the job the best. Now lets go show this devilishly handsome vamp why he shouldn't have messed with the combined forces of Morgan and Cassie!" Her dramatics sent me into a much-needed fit of laughter that swept away the emotional exhaustion that had been taking a hold of me. I intertwined my arm with hers.

"Morgan, Cassie, dinner's ready! Wash up and get your behinds down here." Mrs. Rhodes' voice was easily heard throughout the whole house. Sharing a brief glance with Morgan I inhaled deeply squared my shoulders and reached for the doorknob with a renewed conviction and confidence. Eric Northman here I come, and I won't be swayed by your seductive charm or good looks. I was a woman ready for battle, pacifism be dammed.

Return to Top


	4. Chapter 4: Where the Sun Don't Shine

A/N: **PLEASE READ!!!!!** I want to clarify that I have nothing against Finland or the Finnish. Morgan's comments are based off of a running joke between myself and a friend spawning from the Olympics where she out of the blue declared the Finnish her mortal enemies. I want to reiterate that I do not hate the Finnish; the comments below are merely a joke.

Chapter 4: Where the Sun Don't Shine

_**"A skillful leech is better far, than half a hundred men of war." Samuel Butler**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Morgan's Point-of-View**

I watched as Cassie steeled herself for our meeting with that totally stupid vampire who had the audacity to blackmail MY best friend and still come into my house, well my parents house, but still! He must be Finnish, stupid Finnish. I grabbed onto her silver coated arm and pulled her down the stairs with me. I could tell she was nervous and it amazed me how much she hated confrontation. I personally thrived on it.

As we made it to the bottom of the stairs I noticed my daddy and Johnny were just coming through the door and my mommy was introducing them to the Leech. I hate leeches. He was a stupid Finnish leech, but I digress. I could feel Cassie tense and I refocused on the situation before me. The Leech was staring at her with a piercing gaze, which caused me to subtly step in front of her.

He noticed this and his smug smirk deepened. He very slowly flicked his eyes upwards, very pointedly looking in the direction of my bedroom. If that alone wasn't enough to let me know that he had heard us he casually tapped his ear. I scowled darkly at him hoping my gaze would burn the stupid Leech on the spot.

"There you are girls, get to the dinner table." I yanked Cassie along as my mommy ordered us to the dinner table. I made sure we were the first to sit down so that I could be certain she was sitting on an end with only myself next to her. I allowed a smug smile to grace my mouth at the brilliance of my plan. I glared at the Leech as he strolled, he can't even walk like a normal person, into the dining room with a bottle of Trueblood in his overly large hands.

With an arrogant swagger he made his way to the chair across from Cassie. Sneaky little bastard. Cassie was being her meek little self, trying to avoid his gaze without causing a fuss. I wanted to sigh, but sighing did nothing for me. I casually reached under the table and poked her side in an attempt to get her to loosen up. She let out a squeak of surprise, but a grateful smile spread across her lips. Mission Accomplished.

I looked over at daddy and Johnny to see their reactions to the Leech, but even though they seemed slightly wary their faces were still somewhat friendly. Traitors! I watched as my mommy brought out all of the different dishes for dinner. Steaming bowls of roasted potatoes, freshly cooked vegetables, steaks. I wondered if she had forgotten that I was vegetarian again. A bowl of pasta with pesto sauce was set down in front of me before I could even begin to fuss.

"I remembered you were a vegetarian young lady so don't give me that look." I stuck my tongue out at her playfully as I inhaled the delicious aroma of pesto. I forgot how great home cooked food was. Cassie was a decent cook and I was the queen of making Mac and cheese, but it didn't compare to my mommy's pesto.

It seemed everyone was hungry because Dad and Johnny were staring at the steaks, Cassie was eyeing up the potatoes and the Leech was eyeing up Cassie. I shot a glare at him, but his only response was to smirk. Even I had to admit he had a hot smirk, but still. "Eric, would you care for another Trueblood?" I grimaced as he pasted on a charming smile.

"That is quite alright Sandra, I am still finishing this bottle." If I hadn't known his true nature I would have been fooled, but I knew what a conniving bastard he was. It was obvious that he didn't drink synthetic blood on a regular basis; he got it from the source. He was just trying to lull us into a false sense of security. Tricky bastard. I had to protect Cassie from his wicked ways.

"So Mr. Northman I was curious about your marketing approach for Fangtasia, do you employ a marketing agency or to use more of a word-of-mouth style?" My brother was quick to grab the Leech's attention. Johnny was an entrepreneur of sorts, but the boy had a gift because everything he touched turned to gold. I would have been jealous, but he doted on me with his wealth so all was forgiven. I loved being the baby of the family.

The Leech shifted his attention to Johnny as they began to talk about business stuff so I decided to ignore them in favor of the sweet pasta that was calling to me. I glanced over to see that Cassie was digging into a large pile of potatoes with equal fervor. I smiled to myself as I realized that she was forgetting about the vampire. Back to pesto paradise.

"Morgan? Are you even listening to me?" I was pulled from savoring the wonderful dish before me by my father's voice. I fluttered my eyelashes, as I looked up at him with my best little girl face.

"I'm sorry dad I was just enjoying mom's wonderful pasta. What were you saying?" He just sighed in fond exasperation before he restated his question.

"It's alright sunshine, I asked when you would be able to get back into your apartment?" I was about to reply, but Cassie beat me to it. I hate how she interrupts me.

"We can get in-," I decided to barge in on her for a change.

"Ha ha ha, now back to me." Everyone's attention diverted back to my beautiful visage as I pasted an innocent smile on my face. "We get back in tomorrow, that's when all of the renovations will be done. Though I'll miss your marvelous cooking mom." My mommy's reproving eyes softened at the compliment. Cassie just stared at me blankly before snorting, she did this weird almost laugh thing where she just exhaled a lot of air through her nose, and returning to her potatoes.

That's right Sasquatch eat your potatoes. I loved her, but Cassie could be such a brat sometimes. I pondered the construction on our apartment and hoped that it wouldn't be ugly. I was glad that the landlord was finally updating our appliances, but I really hoped that they would be aesthetically pleasing.

"Thank you honey for the compliment. I'm glad to hear that you can go home, but we'll miss you here." I was returning her smile when the stupid leech ruined my good mood.

"I was under the impression that Miss Delfine and Miss Rhodes lived here, do they reside elsewhere?" His voice was so casual, so nonchalant. What a little liar. He was almost on par with me when it came to acting perfectly innocent. I narrowed my eyes and pursed my lips in thought. This was no common enemy I was dealing with. He was good, too good. I glanced at Cassie, her face was white and if she gripped her fork any harder then she would probably snap it in two.

"The girls live about a mile outside of LSU, they're both full-time students there. Morgan is a History and Archeology dual major and Cassie is an Animal Behavior major." My mommy smiled proudly at both of us, like we were her prized horses. I threw a triumphant smirk at Johnny, I was so the favorite child! I glanced at leech to seem him gazing at our byplay with half lidded evil eyes of doom. He was taking in everything that we said compiling all of the little tidbits until he had the information he needed to control us, especially Cassie.

She seemed to realize it too because her eyes held a panicked quality and she was biting down on her bottom lip with an impressive force. I glared at the leech hoping for probably the thousandth time tonight that he would burst into flames. As we finished dinner the leech rose gracefully from his chair and turned towards my mommy and daddy.

"Thank you for the lovely evening Connor, Sandra. It has been awhile since I have been in such amiable company. Sadly I must part with you for I have a meeting tonight that a cannot miss." We all stood up my parents thanking him for coming, my brother giving him his business card, where the hell did he pull that out of anyway. I turned to my mommy all smiles and grins.

"We'll walk Mr. Northman out mom while you dad and Johnny clear the table. She rolled her eyes assuming I was trying to get out of housework, but my motives were much deeper than that. I wanted to make sure that the leech understood that even if Cassie was a pushover, I was not and I would castrate him with a molten spoon if he attempted to 'put the moves on her' in any fashion.

I pulled Cassie reluctantly along as we moved to the front hall. As I contemplated all of the ways I could mutilate him a sudden thought hit me causing a large grin to spread across m lips. I yanked open the door and turned to face the tall blond.

"Mr. Northman, I rescind your invitation." I watched in fascinated amusement as he whooshed out of the house. I slammed the door on his stormy face. I rested my hand on my heart and turned to Cassie, "Oh, parting is such sweet sorrow." A slow smile started to spread across her lips until she started to chuckle and then those chuckles grew into full-blown belly laughs. I watched her worriedly as those laughs turned into sobs.

At first I stared unused to seeing the normally collected Cassie crying, but I soon snapped out of it and began guiding guided her up the stairs and to my room. I wasn't good at this whole comfort touchy-feely thing, but I did the best I could. She lifted her watery eyes up to face me as she whispered softly.

"He looked like he wanted to eat me the entire meal." I wanted to contradict her, but her statement sobered my ecstatic glee from earlier. Sighing I threw my arm around her shoulder and smiled good-naturedly.

"Yeah well that's cannibalism and is frowned upon in most societies." I began to hum 'You are my Sunshine' because my daddy would always sing it to me when I was upset. I didn't know how I was going to do it, but that stupid Finnish leech would never lay his hands on **my** best friend as long as I was alive and kicking. That thought really made me want to kick him where the sun don't shine.

* * *

A/N: SOrry for the late update, but I've been swamped with work. I decide to change perspectives on you in order to get a different viewpoint in the story. How do you like Morgan? She's efinitely a unique personality, but I hope that I got across the fact that she does care about Cassie's well being.


	5. Chapter 5: All Good Things

A/N: Check out my homepage to see what the characters look like and what they wear.

Chapter 5: All Good Things

**_"Send lawyers, guns and money, the shit has hit the fan." Warren Zevon_**

It had been roughly two weeks since our dinner with Mr. Northman and he still hadn't contacted me. I was beginning to hope that he was one of those people who would focus on a new toy for a few days before being diverted by a new shiny object. I kind of felt bad for whatever now held his attention, but I wasn't willing to let my curiosity win out over my self preservation. After the rather disturbing events of the dinner with Mr. Northman I had begun an almost obsessive campaign to make sure that he wouldn't catch me of guard again. I found myself checking the future constantly and the neurotic use of my ability had started to take a toll on not only my mind, but my body as well.

My vision had blurred a bit, images that were once crisp and clear had become slightly out of focus and I had noticed that my eyes began to ache whenever I frequently peered into the future. I had always be rather wary of my gift so I used it infrequently which resulted in no side effects, but it seemed my over use was having consequences that I had never experienced before. The blurring of my sight had also been accompanied by drumming headaches that ached in all the wrong places and sudden influxes of useless information into my mind, like when a random student would go to the bathroom in class. In other words inane crap. I had been forced to cease my paranoid habit in order to preserve my eyesight and my sanity. I had been flying blind for roughly five days.

After my first two days of no ability I had still been feeling the after-effects of the over use of my second sight. Vague images of the future would lay over my vision like a thin film, which would have me thinking that doors were open when they were clearly closed or had me tripping over objects that weren't there yet. They had ended and my vision had returned to its original clarity, but the whole experience had shocked me out of my neurosis.

Sadly after just two weeks of no Northman I had become complacent, relaxed by the lack of contact. I would come to learn that when a Mr. Eric Northman was involved one should never lower their guard. He was smart, ruthless, and he had an obsession with ruining my life. I just thought I had more time.

* * *

"We're going to a Halloween party at Lambda Chi Alpha." I stared incredulously at Morgan as I tried to wrap my head around what she had just told me. I didn't do parties. The large crowds and thumping basses weren't appealing to my reserved nature. I enjoyed small social gatherings with a group of friends I actually knew, not wild college sex orgies, which the frat parties at Lambda Chi Alpha tended to become.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Morgan stood, her hip cocked to one side, with a look of annoyance displayed clearly upon her face.

"Careful Morgan, your bitchiness is starting to show." She threw her hands in the air before she grabbed my arm to pull me along with her. I contemplated how a girl two-thirds my size could easily pull me through the hallway. "Seriously, what are our chances of actually finding a decent guy at these things?" My friend whirled around, reaching up to put her hands on my shoulders.

"Cassie, why can't you live for once in your life? I know that you are by nature a hermit-"

"I resent that!" She ignored my protest and continued her angry rant.

"- but that's no reason to not try new things. This could be fun. God, why are you so broken?" she smacked my shoulder before stalking off towards her room. I ran after her trying to keep my smile from showing. As I followed her through the door I was nailed in the face by a blue and white dress. I spluttered as the fabric invaded my mouth before I was able to close it. I pulled the offending material out only to be hit by a pair of heavy black shoes. I cringed as a mild pain bloomed in my stomach.

"Cool it Morgan, those shoes are freaking hard." She simply shrugged her delicate shoulders and pointed a well-manicured finger at the bathroom door.

"Go change." I grumbled at her, but moved into our moderately sized bathroom to don the costume with little protest. I had learned early on in our friendship that it was much easier to just go along with Morgan when she got into one of her _moods_. I struggled to get my arms through the elastic ringed holes of the dress. I smoothed down my static-y hair as I peered into the mirror to see what my outfit was. In a short blue skirt and white top it was easy to tell that I was supposed to be Alice in Wonderland. I cringed at the shortness of the skirt, but I sucked up my discomfort and slipped on the knee high white socks and patent black Mary Janes. Stepping back out into the bedroom and positioning myself in front of the full-length mirror I could only whine half-heartedly at Morgan.

"Why am I dressed like this again?" I stared down at the ridiculously short dress that she had forced me into. I gawked bashfully at my reflection in the mirror. The shortness of the skirt and the scoop of the top made my less than plentiful chest appear larger and accentuated my naturally long legs. I frowned thoughtfully. I had never really thought about Halloween costumes, but Morgan managed to make me look like a sexy Alice in Wonderland. I looked up as she walked through the door. She was wearing a high collared floor length dress with a large section cut out of the front to show off a short petticoat. A crown sat atop her head and she held a plastic pink flamingo in her right hand. A pair of knee high black leather boots finished off her Queen of Hearts outfit. Together we made a wondrous pair.

"Fabulous, I knew that would look good on you. Now you just need the finishing touch." She slipped a thick black headband into my blonde hair to complete the look. I grinned down at her in happiness.

"You did good Morgan, I think I'm starting to like it." She scoffed lightly with a smile of her own.

"Of course you do. I picked it out and I'm just that awesome."

When we arrived at the party it was so much louder than I had expected. I loud bass thumped in the background as college students milled about, spilling out of the Lambda Chi Alpha Frat house. The only guy from the fraternity that I actually knew, and liked, was Jack Daniels. I had asked him when we first met if his parents had named him intentionally. His only reply had been to smile ruefully and reply that yes they had and if I ever met them I would understand completely. I didn't know Jack very well. He was a psychology major so some of our classes overlapped, but we rarely talked outside of class. This semester I had evolutionary biology with him and oddly enough a drawing course. I doubted he even knew anything about me besides my name and my love-hate relationship with our current art teacher Madame le Blanc. Morgan looped her arm in mine so that we wouldn't get separated as we pushed our way through what seemed like the entire student body of LSU. I grimaced as a group of giggly freshman ran past. Stupid freshman with their high-pitched giggles. Who actually giggled anyway?

"Well, well, well if it isn't Cassie Delfine, what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" I looked up to see that Jack dressed in a gladiator costume was standing in front of us, a red solo cup filled with an unknown substance in his hand. I relaxed as I saw the genuine smile on his face. I allowed a pleasant grin to part my lips as Jack's infectious good nature soothed my annoyance. William Morris once said, "The true secret of happiness lies in taking a genuine interest in all the details of daily life." I honestly believed that was the code Jack chose to live by because I had never seen a happier more genuine person in my life. It was almost impossible to not like Jack Daniels.

"I decided to see what all of the fuss was about," I jokingly surveyed my surroundings, "I hate to say it Jack, but I this party looks absolutely tame." He stared for a moment before he began to laugh. His easy going smile echoed the bright gleam of amusement in his eyes. I had always been fond of the boy who stood before me. Jack was tall, taller than me by a few inches, and he had a wonderfully toned body that probably came from being on the schools football team. He was one of our receivers. Along with a fantasy worthy body he also had a pair of smiling blue eyes and a crooked grin that made most girls weak in the knees. I'm not ashamed to admit that I have been blindsided by his smile. And if his body was enough to make a girl drool he was also a perfect gentleman who held doors open and had the most soothing southern drawl I had ever heard.

"You wound me Cassie with your cutting words." He held a hand to his heart in a gesture of mock pain. I allowed a chuckle to escape my lips at his over the top antics. Morgan chose this moment to interrupt.

"Well if you two are good flirting I'm going to go find me a king, because I'm worth it." She smirked playfully and leaned her flamingo on her shoulder as she melted into the crowded party. Jack turned to me with a smile as he slid his open hand into his pocket. We slipped into easy conversation chatting about our classes and my theory that Madame le Blanc was in fact an evil witch who was trying to kill me. He told me about football practice and how the team was doing this season since I didn't really attend sporting events. After about an hour of just standing there chatting like a couple of old biddies Jack realized that I didn't have a drink and jumped at the chance to remedy my unfortunate situation. After apologizing he gave a flourished bow.

"Miss Delfine may I get you a drink?" I paused thoughtfully wondering if I wanted to indulge in alcohol or if I should stay sober so I could prevent any unwanted situations.

"Would you happen to have coke?" His smile turned sympathetic as he gestured me to follow him.

"I'm guessing you got stuck with being the DD, huh? That blows." I nodded not at all perturbed by the thought of not drinking. Like I had said before I wasn't a big fan of alcohol. I followed him as he wove his way expertly into the small kitchen that the house sported. A boy was sitting at a table blocking the refrigerator with a clipboard in his hand and an annoyed look on his face. His gaze shifted to us as Jack knocked gently on the table.

"Greetings Ripper. What can I get you this fine evening? We have a lovely vintage of boxed wine, or if your preferences run more towards the medieval there is a wonderful blend of ale also referred to as Budweiser." He delivered his words with a straight face and bored eyes, which caused me to let loose a soft snort of laughter. Jack just grinned at the boy with his good-natured grin.

"Can I get a coke for this lovely lady?" The boy finally shifted his gaze to me, giving me a quick once over before he reached back into the fridge and held out a red can and a silver can.

"Choose wisely." I lifted an eyebrow has he stared solemnly at me. I pulled my lips into a nervous smile.

"Regular of course. Diet coke is just a perversion of the original." His face remained unchanged as he tossed me the red can.

"Good choice Alice." He deadpanned. He turned to Jack and nodded before moving to scribble something on his clipboard. He absentmindedly waved as Jack ushered me into a room that held various seats and couches.

"You know he's going to call you that from now on, right?" I conveyed my confusion with a single quirked eyebrow.

"Is this for the same reason he calls you ripper?" A warm chuckled filled the air as he pulled me down with him onto a floral printed sofa.

"Well Ross, his real name is Roscoe Walker, is a little…different. He's a real cool guy, but his sense of humor is a bit off and he can be kind of odd when it comes to people. In freshman year I told him my name was Jack and he immediately connected me to Jack the Ripper. Since then he has decided to call me that even though I don't have a predilection for killing prostitutes. You'll get used to him." I laughed lightly.

"Well that's good that you don't go out and kill people, otherwise I'd have to be worried." I started a bit as he gently grabbed my unoccupied hand.

"You're hardly a prostitute Cassie," I just stared at the earnest eyes in shock. He bestowed me with a gentle smile, which I hesitantly returned. I could feel my cheeks growing hot as his eyes darted towards my lips. He started to lean forward a bit, but he seemed to check himself and his smile turned rueful as he leaned back into the seat cushions and ran a hand through his brown hair. "Why aren't we friends again Cassie?" He startled me again with his words.

"I thought we were." I was getting frustrated at how much Jack was able to confuse me in simple conversation.

"Nah, we're acquaintances. We talk in class and if we see other, but we never hang out outside of those settings. I mean I've really enjoyed talking with you and I hope you've enjoyed hanging out with me." He licked his lips and glanced at me through his lashes. "Would you maybe be adverse to possibly letting me take you out to dinner Sunday evening?" I was gob smacked by his question. Sure I had been asked out by guys before, but the weren't of the same caliber as the boy before me. Jack was known for dating the model-esque cheerleaders or high society heiresses from well to do families. My first reaction was to turn him down, I was still a little wary about peering into the future to make sure this wasn't some movie-style prank, and without that reassurance I was scared of accepting the seemingly genuine offer. I bit my lip as I gazed shyly at him through my own lashes. I really truly liked Jack not just as a smoking body, but he seemed like such an all around _good_ guy. I bolstered my confidence. The worst that could happen would be that I got stood up and even then I would be entitled to slap him. I had always wanted to slap someone.

"I would like that Jack." I hadn't really noticed how anxious he had been getting during my internal debate, but my reply seemed to ease all of the tension out of his body. A bright grin light up his face causing his blue eyes to sparkle.

"You had me worried there for a bit." He let loose a quick laugh before he sobered a bit. "Thank you Cassie. I'm really looking forward to dinner with you." I could feel my cheeks heating up again as I shifted my gaze away from him.

"You better stop all this mushy stuff before I change my mind and go to dinner with Roscoe." I grinned to let him know I was joking. He smiled crookedly back as he lifted up my hand and brushed a gentle kiss on my knuckles.

"I did not mean to offend dear lady." Swoon. I swear to whatever gods were out there that I was going to swoon soon. I was about to reply when a felt a vibration in my bra. My eyes widened as I remembered I had stowed my phone there for during the party, since I obviously had no pockets in my outfit. I cringed as I reached down into my blouse to pull out the offending electronic. At first Jack seemed confused, but as soon as he saw what I was holding he burst out into laughter. I blushed and hurriedly flipped open the screen thinking it was Morgan trying to find out where I was.

1-(318)-426-3742

**You are needed at Fangtasia. I did not forget you.**

**-E**

And just like the saying all good things came to an end. Shit meet fan.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the late update. With the end of school and getting a new job I have been swamped for time. Hopefully the next installment will be within the next week or so.

So I've introduced Jack Daniels. What do you think? Do you like him? Hate him? Want to have his babies? Haha. He actually was just going to be a minor background character, but he sort of developed a life of his own and became a human love interest for Cassie. Roscoe 'Ross' Walker was also a brainchild that really took on a life of it's own. There will definitely be more of him in the future. He kid of reminds me of Luna Lovegood with his off-kilter manner of thinking. Next chapter we'll see some more Eric and the Fangtasia crew. I'm really looking forward to writing Pam. Please let me know how you think the story is going and if you think I can improve anywhere. A HUGE THANK YOU to all of the people who reviewed, this chapter is for you guys.


	6. Chapter 6: How Is A Raven

Chapter 6: How Is A Raven Like A Writing Desk?

**_"From my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore"_** -Edgar Allen Poe, The Raven

Jack must have noticed the look of pure terror on my face because his laughing ceased immediately.

"Cassie what's wrong, what happened?" His well-meaning concern snapped my mind out of its stupor. I tried to play it off with a small smile, but it probably came across as more of a grimace.

"It's nothing Jack. Really. It's just a guy I know who's asking for help with something. I promised I would do it so I'm going to go find Morgan and go. Thanks for a great time. I'll see you Sunday." I had been pushing myself out of the overly soft cushions of the couch while I had been speaking which caused me to stumble awkwardly to my feet. Jack jumped up with much more grace then I possessed and steadied my body with a hand on each of my arms. I flashed him a genuine smile this time, which he ignored as his face remained extremely serious.

"Just a guy you know? That doesn't sound fishy. Are you in trouble Cassie? Is this guy bothering you? I can help you." His voice was sweet and earnest that I just wanted to break down into tears in his arms. I wished I could let someone else take care of my problems for a change. If wishes were fishes then we would all cast nets, but the world didn't work like that and if Jack became involved I had little doubt that Eric Northman could make him disappear.

"I'm fine Jack. I don't mind helping him, besides I promised I would and Morgan said she would come with me so you have little to fear." I'm sure that my eyes were just a bit too watery and my voice a little too shaky to belay true confidence in my words, but Jack knew the value of discretion better than anyone. Being the son of a career politician instilled it early on in a person. He nodded hesitantly with a frown marring his handsome features. He opened his mouth to say something else, but a loud shout from the kitchen drew his attention away from me.

"I **said** no beer for you, you imbecilic baboon." Ross was up out of his chair staring impassively at a guy lying on the floor clutching his bleeding face. Jack looked torn between going to see what the problem was and helping me. I made the decision for him. When he turned to look at the kitchen again I bolted into the crowd that had gathered.

"Cassie!" I would have to apologize for ditching him on Sunday that was if he still wanted to see me. As a rushed to the door I shot a quick text to Morgan letting her know that the Finnish leech had resurfaced. Needless to say she was already leaning against the passenger side door when I arrived.

"I'm going to eviscerate him. I finally get you to dress like a girl **and** you manage to score a date with a hottie and Mr. I'm-A-Big-Doodoo-Head decides he has to ruin it. There will be blood." Her dark brown curls whipped about has she mimed the things that she planned to do to Northman when she saw him. I on the other hand was switching between trembling and clenching the steering wheel. I silently begged for red lights in order to prolong the drive, but it seemed the road gods were not in my favor tonight because we managed to hit a green light at every single intersection. We pulled into the crowded parking lot of Fangtasia about twenty minutes later.

By this point Morgan had calmed her boiling rage down to a frothy simmer, but her ire was still palpable. I breathed in deeply as I parked my burgundy Nissan. I pulled my keys out at a snail's pace, not wanting to leave the safety and familiarity of my car. With another calming breath I opened my door and stepped out onto the harsh pavement of the parking lot. With steady steps I forced myself to walk towards the unknown. I felt as though I was throwing myself headfirst down Alice's rabbit hole and like her I had no idea what awaited me. My Wonderland would most likely be a great deal more sinister than hers though. We joined into the waiting crowd at the back of the line.

"You're late." I was pulled from my thoughts by a lazy drawl. I looked up to see the dominatrix from before, but instead of the long gothic dress I was expecting I was faced with a blonde vampire clothed in a white and pink Capri pantsuit and a pair of rabbit ears perched on her flaxen head. She completed the look with a pair of designer white ankle boots. On anyone else it would have looked ridiculous, but she managed to make it looked regal and elegant. Like she was the queen bunny and you would respect her or die. She raised an eyebrow as her lips pulled into a salacious smile. "See something you like?" Apparently I wasn't as discreet as I had thought while I took in her costume. I shook my head hurriedly.

"No ma'am." I didn't like the way she was eyeing me up. With a sigh she rolled her eyes and turned to reenter the bar. I shared a look with Morgan, but she just shrugged and followed after the dominatrix. We were placed at the bar to wait for Mr. Northman because he was busy and we had been late. I'm proud that I didn't snicker at the dominatrix's puffy rabbit tail attached to her butt. Morgan leaned over as she watched the blonde disappear into the mass of people occupying the bar.

"Don't tell her this, but those shoes are fantastic." I smiled indulgently not feeling up to telling her that the vampire had probably heard her. According to Wikipedia vampires had heightened senses far greater than that of a human's. I started as a glass was placed down in front of me. I looked up to see a gruff Long Shadow nod at me.

"You look like a skittish filly." He gave a toothy coarse grin that was kind of creepy, but sort of familiar at the same time. I smiled back at him before I began to nurse the Bacardi and coke.

"Thanks for the drink, I could use a little liquid courage right now." He stared intently again before he moved to attend to other customers. I sucked in deep calming breaths as I scanned the partygoers surrounding me. It seemed Halloween held some sort of nostalgia or place of honor at Fangtasia because the club was decked to the nines with outrageous decorations. Masses of people crowded together in elaborate costumes from the unique to the tacky. I focused on all of the colors and sounds and soon the tension eased out of my shoulders. It promptly returned when the bouncer vamp reappeared in all of her bunny glory. She gestured at us to follow her with a quick twitch of her fingers. I steeled my nerves and pushed myself off of the stool smoothing my petticoats with clammy palms.

As the bunny queen opened the door to what I assumed was Northman's office I saw his eyes light up with mirth as he drank in the scene before him. I scowled darkly at him hoping to quell his entertainment, but it had the opposite effect as he let out a deep rumbling laugh. Glancing at my companions they were glowering as well.

"Pam I must admit, when I chose the terms of our bet I was not aware of how truly perfect they would be." Her lips twitched in distaste as she snarled something in another language that I couldn't even name let alone translate. She rolled her eyes and switched into English.

"Have fun with your new pet." I bristled at the comment and her condescending stare. I'm sure my nervousness was what made me speak even though it was a really bad idea.

"At least I'm not a bunny." Her gaze turned withering and the air in the room cooled significantly. Northman's laughing probably didn't help matters, but that's just a theory. I turned to the vampire sheriff and debated on how to broach the topic of my presence. I figured professionalism would be the best front. "Mr. Northman you called me here to help you with something. How may I be of service?" His chuckles tapered off and his smirk was replaced by a cool regard.

"I have a prisoner whom for reasons that you need not be privy to, may be given a 'second chance' if you can prove that they will remain a proper law abiding citizen." His tone held a mocking lilt towards the end and I felt my stomach writhe in unease.

"You want me to look into someone's future and tell you if they will break the law again?" He leaned back into his chair with a satisfied smirk.

"Exactly. If they can reform then they will be free to go. If not then they will be punished accordingly." His smirk morphed into something dark and disturbing that made me want to throw up.

"How would they be punished?" I tried to keep the trembling out of my voice, but it was a losing battle. I was not a brave person.

"That is none of your concern." His eyes were shuttered and steely and it was very easy to see the unyielding sheriff underneath the smirking façade. A grimace twisted my lips.

"You expect Cassie to be someone's executioner?" Morgan's brown eyes were glowing with a mixture of righteous fury and mild disgust.

"I expect her to be an impartial observer, nothing more." Morgan turned to me her eyes full of manic earnest her voice lowered to a rushed whisper.

"You don't have to do this Cassie. This decision shouldn't be yours to make it's not healthy. We can pay him back some other way." I began to shake my head like a child trying to block out something she didn't want to hear.

"Miss Rhodes, leave us." Morgan whirled around in a maelstrom of fabric and hair ready to lay into the tall vamp, but even she paused at the look upon the sheriff's face.

"I-I won't let you bully her." I glanced down at her in surprise. I don't think I had ever heard Morgan stutter. Northman's blue eyes became ice chips and his voice came out in a low growl.

"It was not a request." I could not only see, but also feel Morgan's stubbornness warring with her innate instinctual fear.

"Go Morgan, I'll be fine." Her gaze turned skeptical, but she acquiesced to my request. She closed the door with a lingering look leaving me standing alone in the room with this…unpredictable predator. Northman rose with a liquid fluidity as he moved around his desk.

"You told me once that I could trust your word, was this untrue? Will you back out of our bargain? Welsh on your debt?" Bewildered by his words and disgusted by their truths I found my knees growing weak and my stomach rebelling against itself. I clamped my hand over my lips and sank to the floor weakly. "You are not going to be sick are you?" I glanced up to see that his smirk had transformed into a vaguely worried grimace. The worry was quite clearly for his office floor not me. I shook my head, but from the revulsion in his eyes I could tell I wasn't very reassuring.

"_**Presently my soul grew stronger-hesitating then no longer"**_

"Just…just bring them in." He was gone in an instant leaving me to pull myself together in his absence. I dragged in deep breaths to alleviate the nausea, but the very thought of being a judge in any matter caused my stomach to double in its roiling.

I switched my thoughts to something easier to cope with like how I was going to mend my bridge with the bouncer vamp, Pam. All I knew was that she wore nice shoes. Maybe I could look through the heels that my Aunt Melanie had sent me from her job in New York City. Good, safe thoughts, inane thoughts. The tumultuous ocean in my belly was calming and my knees were no longer knocking together. I moved to sit in the vaguely familiar red chair from my first visit to this office. Just as my butt met the seat the door banged open and a body was tossed callously to the floor in front of me. I resisted the urge to cry out, but my shoulders still jerked back in shock.

"_**Swung by Seraphim whose foot-falls tinkled on the tufted floor."**_

"If you would be so kind Cassandra." Northman gestured down to the body and I felt my earlier revulsion return in full force. As I readied myself for the coming strain a pair of accusing onyx orbs pinned me in place. Guilt gnawed at my mind as I recoiled further back into my chair. I took in the person's battered appearance with a growing horror. I didn't want to go anywhere near this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt creature who seemed to condemn me with every ragged breath. Its matted raven black hair was shorn short in some places and left long in others. I don't know if this was by design or not, but it did nothing to alleviate the tortured appearance. Beady dark eyes bore into me with a relentless fervor as we watched on another.

"_**Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful Disaster"**_

"h-help me, p-please!" The feminine voice was low and croaked and loaded with not only fear, but also unvoiced allegations. I swallowed the bile that was rising within my throat and I shoved my abhorrence aside. I knelt down and gently, tenderly, timidly lifted the scraped and bruised hand of the battered girl and tried to reassure her in a soothing whisper.

"_**Till the dirges of his hope one melancholy burden bore"**_

"It's okay, I'm here to help you." A tentative hope slowly began to bloom within her eyes and I prayed to every god I could think of that it would all turn out alright. "Just relax." I repressed a flinch as her hand clung desperately to my own. I unfocused my gaze and dipped tentatively for her thread. I paused as the rush of futures threatened to overcome me. It was a very daunting task I was given.

The future is not linear by any stretch of the imagination. It is affected by the decisions that we make, the choices that shape our world. Pivot points, when you make a decision, create branches that in turn beget more points and branch again until you have an entire network of viable futures. So the farther ahead I looked the more possible futures there were, the more I had to see, the longer my gift was active.

I worked quickly and efficiently to sift through the influx of information and the more I saw the more my heart sank. The girl was a whole package of problems. She was a chronic drug user of something called V, a thief, a liar, and she lacked the willpower to change herself for the better. Three out of four futures were turning out bad. With that sickening conclusion I disentangled my mind from the river of threads and allowed my eyes to refocus in the real world.

"What is your verdict Cassandra?" I refused to tear my gaze away from the floor. I couldn't look into those relentless eyes. "It would seem that Lenore can not reform. "How…unfortunate." He didn't sound at all disappointed by the discovery. The fingers clutching at my wrist bit violently into my flesh.

"_**To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core"**_

"No, no! I can change! Please, Eric! I can change!" I glanced up and those onyx eyes accused me of terrible atrocities. "You said you would help me! Murderer!" She jumped at me and clawed at my body with broken nails. I didn't register the physical pain. I couldn't look away as Eric dragged her out of the room. A gnawing agony ate away at my heart. The nausea that had threatened to spill over earlier returned full force along with a gripping claustrophobia. I needed air. I catapulted myself towards the door desperately needing to escape the morbid confines of the shrinking room. I burst out into the hallway and ran for the large metal exit at the end of it. I burst out into the brisk night air. My stomach finally betrayed me and I found myself on my knees retching into a patch of low scraggly weeds.

"At least you had the decency to do it outside." I couldn't even lift my head. I felt so weak, so utterly drained of life and emotion.

"_**Quoth the Raven…"**_

"Nevermore." I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand as I shifted away from my vomit.

"Pardon?" I glanced up to see him gazing down at me with half-lidded eyes.

"I don't want to do this anymore." Tears began to flood my vision as I curled around my knees.

"Stop your sniffling." I felt my anger growing at his nonchalant manner, at his lack of any compassion or remorse.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want Northman. I have every right to be upset over killing someone." The blond turned his icy eyes towards me, a look of utter contempt staring me down.

"Lenore has been punished because of her own actions. You help no one with your tears."

"How can you be so blasé about it? She was a human being! Someone with thoughts, feeling, dreams. I **saw** those dreams. How can you feel nothing for her death?" It wasn't everyday you condemned a fellow being to afterlife. I felt wholly responsible in a way I had never felt before.

"Lenore betrayed me, she would have been punished for her actions either way. You just proved that I could trust not only your word, but your honesty."

"This was a **test**? To see if you could trust me?" His eyes lit up as if he were a child pleased with his own brilliant idea.

"She was a chronic V user which is an addiction only a few can beat and she was not one of those few. Eventually she would have gotten a hold of more of it. She was doomed from the start." I just stared at him in shock at his calculative nature and his sheer cruelty. I exploded.

"What is the matter with you? Who does that? How could you make me go through that?" My voice had risen significantly during our quarrel until I was practically yelling, which was difficult to pull off from my position on the ground.

"I do not care for the fate of a traitor." He narrowed his eyes in thoughtful musing as he issued his cold advice. "You would do well to temper your emotional reaction, your pain," his voice had gained a mocking edge to it, "you are acting as if you were a child." Something fundamental in me broke at his words. Every protest, every argument fell flat as my will to fight imploded upon itself. I reverted to what I normally did. I rolled over and stopped fighting a losing battle. I shoved my own integrity and emotions into a little place in a small dark corner of my being. They would haunt me later, but I was able to pull myself back under control. I straightened my shoulders and regarded him with plastic conciliatory eyes.

"Believe what you will Mr. Northman. It seems I can't change your outlook and you fortunately can't change mine. I will take my leave now so that I can cope with my emotions away from your sensitive ears. I wouldn't want my sniffling to offend you." As I made my way into the club to find Morgan and leave his mocking voice filled the air.

"I will contact you again when your services are next required." I paused with my hand on the door handle. My eyes squeezed shut in futility as I called back over my shoulder.

"Looking forward to it." He remained silent as I pulled open the heavy door and reentered the club. After almost walking into a storage closet and a large fridge I finally found the door that led into the large, now empty, public area. Morgan was sitting at the bar allowing her fingers to dance gracefully along the dark surface. I walked up behind her and gentle shook her shoulder to pull her out of her trance-like state. She whirled around with her mouth open to grill me, but stopped as she took in my disheveled appearance. When she did form the question swimming within her eyes her voice was low and soothing.

"What happened Cassie?" I just shook my head and bit my lips to prevent the deep grimace on my face from giving me away.

"Can we just go home?" She nodded slowly and steered me out to the car where she stowed me into the passenger seat. We remained silent as she drove us back to the apartment. Morgan kept twitching her fingers erratically to sooth her agitation and I kept trying to block out Lenore's final words to me with little success. _Murderer_. I was a murderer.

When we finally made it back to the apartment Morgan rushed over to the large grand piano that took up roughly half of our living room. Soon a passionate composition rose up from her frustrations and feelings of futility. I tossed my keys onto the side table and dragged my feet into the bathroom. I glanced in the mirror and gasped as dark eyes bore into me. I blinked and they were gone. With a frantic haste I flicked on the faucet and splashed my face with icy water hoping to snap myself back into the world of the living.

"It's not real." My voice was shaky and harsh as I tried to rid my mind of the picture imbedded in it. I rushed dazedly into my room and dove under my bed reaching for the supplies I knew I needed.

When I was younger and my abilities had first started to emerge I would draw on paper what I was seeing. Many of the images were dark and disturbing, but by placing them onto another medium my nightmares lessened in their severity and allowed me a modicum of release and comfort. I needed that comfort now so I threw a piece of blank canvas on my easel and allowed my hand to move of its own accord until onyx eyes glared out at me from the white surface. With a shaky hand I placed stroke after stroke, transferring the image from my head onto the fabric. The lines curved and the colors meshed until the bruised faced came to life as well along with her mismatched raven black hair. I painted to remember and forget. When it was finally done and my arm trembled in fatigue as the early morning light broke through the curtains on the window I fell down onto my bed fully clothed and slept.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I hope you liked the chapter even if it is a little darker than earlier chapters have been. I really love Poe's poem the raven and it really seemed to fit so I took bits and pieces from each paragraph and made one that matched the story. Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter, your support is so appreciated. Hope to get the next chapter to you soon!


	7. Chapter 7: Dear Abby

A/N: Hey guys sorry about the SUPER late update, but according to my parents my college grades are more important than fanfiction. I plan on having a little more time this next semester so the updates should be more timely. Sorry again and I hope you guys enjoy!

p.s. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews, you guys are wonderful and on crappy days I'm not ashamed to admit that I read what you guys say to feel better. Thank you so much.

Chapter 7: Dear Abby...

_**"If you want the last word, apologize."**_ -Anonymous

"I made bacon." Morgan pushed a plate full of delicious crispy bacon at me before she sat down and stared broodingly into her own plate of fruit salad.

"You made bacon." I spoke the words slowly unable to fully process them. Morgan was a vegetarian. No, that didn't fully describe it. Morgan actually got sick when she ate chicken broth. The smell of meat was up there with garbage on her list. So the fact that she had gotten up to not only cook, but to cook bacon for me was probably on of the sweetest things she had ever done in our friendship. Is that sad?

"Yep, so eat up, nom nom." She managed to startle a laugh out of me, but it was only a small laugh weighed down by much darker emotions. Morgan frowned at me in obvious concern, but I didn't want her concern because it meant that something was wrong. I couldn't be reminded of what I had ruthlessly locked away. I didn't want to acknowledge that I had been shaken to the very core of my being by the events of the previous night. It was the worst sort of coping mechanism because the respite would eventually shatter and then the reality would multiply in its pain. I flinched as a warm hand grasped my arm lightly and pulled me into a hug. I was normally an awkward hugger, but today I needed the warmth and human comfort of my best friend's embrace. She didn't talk, she didn't make soothing sounds, she just jugged me and that was enough. I managed to choke back a sob as I slowly disentangled my arms from Morgan's body.

"I'm sorry I'm being such a baby." I swipe aggressively at my prickling eyes. She just stared at me beneath her beautiful lashes.

"Cassie…what happened back there?" I shuddered. I wanted to tell my friend. No. I needed to tell Morgan. I couldn't keep this guilt alone. Start slow, work up to it.

"Well after you were ordered out I kind of had a mini freak out and came really close to vomiting on Northman's floor." She gave a small smirk.

"That would have been pretty great if you did. Imagine his delicate nose having to deal with that!" I found myself smiling along with her at the thought of his obvious discomfort.

"Anyway, I managed to get myself under control by thinking about how I could make nice with Pam, the bouncer." Morgan rolled her eyes at my need to be nice to everyone. "That was when he brought in…Lenore." The image of her accusations flashed across my mind before I heartlessly thrust the vision aside. " She was apparently a criminal, a thief. She was," I choked on another sob, "a scared girl trapped in a terrible addiction." A silent tear slid down my face. Morgan just listened solemnly as I let the words spill from my lips.

"Its not your fault Cassie, you know that right?" I did know that I couldn't have saved her, but it still hurt. I wished I could have helped her because she had the ability to be so much better that she was. I had seen those futures where she flourished. I had seen the loving husband, the toddling dark-eyed son, and the small home. I had seen how happy she could have been. To know that that would never be was a terrible truth I was being forced to face. But then I had faced that truth before.

Many people dreamed of looking into the future, of knowing what would be before it actually came to be. They imagined all the good they could do or how they could prosper. I had been like that too once. It was a long time ago, before the nightmares truly took hold and the consequences firmly sank in.

I had thought myself quite clever, anticipating the actions of those around me in mischievous elation. That had been when my…talent had been young; as young and untrained as myself. At that time in my life it could_ only_ show me those nonsensical little tidbits that brought me such delight. It was a dear friend to me and I accepted it wholeheartedly as a piece of myself, but then it changed. Around the time I hit puberty it metamorphosed into something harsh and cruel. My joy soon turned into fear and where I had once welcomed it with open arms I know recoiled from its treacherous whispers.

That was when the nightmares started. I would wake my parents and brother with my tormented screams as I was forced to witness the death and despair of people I would never meet. Soon the dreams bled into the daytime and even that small reprieve was stolen from me. My parents didn't understand, couldn't understand the sheer magnitude of my burden, but they tried. They were as wonderful and accepting as any parent could be in that situation.

They tried everything they could to help me, refusing to believe that there was anything wrong with me, but when nothing seemed to work they came to the terrible conclusion that I might have schizophrenia. That maybe the sounds and images in the back of my mind weren't natural, but a figment of a darker nature. For a small time I believed it too. They took me to see a personal friend of my grandpa's who was a specialized psychologist. According to my grandmother discretion was key in those types of matters. My parents would take me to the doctor's house every Saturday night unless he was away on business.

Dr. M was a stately older gentleman who scared the crap out of me when I first met him. He found that particularly amusing. With close-trimmed receding grey hair and solemn blue eyes, he was completely intimidating thanks to his brusque manner and piercing stares. However I found that he was honestly interested in understanding what I was going through. That honesty was able to put me at ease better than any insincere platitudes ever could have.

I had to talk to him for hours about the beginnings of my gift and how it had evolved. He was very interested in everything about it and trying to understand how it worked. It was amazing how easily he could get information out of me without any effort on his part.

Together we were able to identify the various types of visions I was subject to as my gift grew stronger and between the two of us we were able to work out a variety of techniques to help me gain some sort of control over my rebellious gift. It was the first time in my life that I had felt strong, victorious. I had pushed it back into the recesses of my mind so that the roaring visions became reduced to a rustling whisper. I had triumphed. Sometimes I missed that feeling.

Under the tutelage of Dr. M I not only learned control, but also that I would see things and that I couldn't always save people no matter how much I wanted to. I acknowledged that simple fact and all I could do was try to grin and bear it as best as I could, but I didn't have to like it. I didn't have to like the bitter aftertaste of inadequacy that acceptance left me with.

"Yeah Morgan…I know." She watched me warily as if unsure about where the emotional rollercoaster I was riding would take me next. I smiled reassuringly as I pushed myself up off the floor where we had somehow ended up. I reached a hand down and pulled my petite roommate up as well. She gave me a long hard look before nodding decisively and sauntering towards the bathroom.

"Eat your bacon. I'm going to take a shower." She left me to my meal and my thoughts. While a bit unorthodox, Morgan was a good friend no matter what Northman said. I grabbed the plate of crispy bacon and made my way into my bedroom. I paused to take in the small piece of heaven I had created for myself. The moderately sized walls were covered with an eclectic variety of photos, posters, and memorabilia. Gauzy strips of fabrics hung from the ceiling and walls softening the harsh lines and a fuzzy rug kept the floor warm for my bare feet. I allowed my eyes to sweep the room and sighed when they inadvertently landed on the taunting form of the easel in the corner and the portrait it supported.

"Lenore." It was such a sad name, in a way it seemed poetically fitting that she met such an untimely end; if one viewed the situation with a macabre mindset. I walked over and pulled the canvas off of the easel with slightly shaking hands. With careful reverence I stowed the painting in my closet alongside a plethora of similar canvases. A stout determination enveloped me as I closed the closet door and with it locked away the guilt, fear, and frustration.

Turning my back on my closet I moved to my desk to start my daily routine finally able to embrace normalcy. I checked my email as I lazily munched on the scrumptious bits of bacon-y goodness. In this moment life was good and normal and real. I breathed in deeply as I allowed the warm clarity of perspective to wash over me. It was a ritual I had done before and would have to do in the future. I just had to acknowledge that it wasn't my fault. I couldn't save the world.

I was pulled from my revere by the obnoxious vibrating of my cell. Slightly irritated by the intrusion I attempted to reach across the distance to grab the phone from my bedside table, but overestimated my reach and ended on the floor in a clumsy heap. Nursing my knee, which I had banged on the wooden floor, I hopped over and grabbed the vibrating piece of technology and flipped it open with an aggravated "Hello?"

"Cassie? This is Jack…I was calling to make sure you were okay from last night…but I think I might have caught you at a bad time." I blushed in embarrassment at how rudely I had answered the phone,

"Jack? No, no it's fine. I just fell out of my chair trying to get to the phone, but I mean it could have happened to anybody!" I smacked my forehead at my utter stupidity as he chuckled lightly into the phone.

"I never knew answering the phone could be a full contact sport." I huffed slightly at his playful tone, but I couldn't keep the smile from my lips.

"Jack Lawrence Daniels, are you making fun of me?" I tried my best to sound stern, but I'm sure my amusement was extremely noticeable.

"Lawrence?" I finally allowed myself to laugh at his confusion.

"Well I didn't actually know your middle name so I made one up to get the full effect." I could picture him shaking his head at me with a playful smile tugging at his lips.

"Johann." I cocked my head in confusion.

"Huh?' He chuckled into the receiver.

"Johann. That's my middle name, it's a family name…and I can't believe you managed to distract me from my earlier quest."

"Quest?" I felt like a parrot.

"Yes, I wanted to make sure that you were okay after you left the party last night. You seemed pretty shaken up by that text." I was relieved that he didn't mention how I had run out on him because I didn't feel like broaching that beast yet.

"I'm fine." He scoffed in disbelief causing words of reassurance to start falling endlessly from my lips.

"No really, I'm okay, I just was having such a good time and I really didn't feel like helping out at this guy's party, but I did promise and I always try to keep my word. He's so helpless sometimes," My laughter rang a tad false, but maybe that was just to my ears.

"I guess I misread the situation, but if you ever need help Cassie, we're friends…you can talk to me." My stomach fluttered at his words.

"I appreciate that Jack." I think he could hear the smile in my soft reply because his voice seemed to gain a new energy.

"Not to abruptly change the subject, but are we still on for dinner tomorrow night because I have a few ideas for places to eat."

"I would love to still do dinner. Where did you have in mind?"

"How do you feel about Italian food, because the Olive Street Bistro has some great dishes?" I absolutely loved Italian food.

"Italian sounds fantastic!" He chuckled at my enthusiasm before replying.

"Great, so I guess I'll pick you up for dinner at 7:30, the restaurant is dressy-casual." God, he even knew to give a girl some warning on how to dress. Was there anything Jack Daniels wasn't amazing at?

"Sounds good, I'll see you tomorrow night then." I suddenly felt shy and nervous at the prospect of our date.

"Bye Cassie." His voice softened over my name making my heart flutter.

"Bye Jack." I ended the call with great reluctance, but I didn't want him to think I was some sort of creeper by waiting to hear him hang up. A giddy happiness bubbled up in me as I threw myself onto my bed and squealed into my pillows. A glorious sense of whimsy caused my body to twirl around my room, waltzing to an unheard song.

Morgan had obviously noticed my state of euphoria because she was leaning against my doorframe with wet dripping hair and a raised eyebrow. I paused and glanced at her with a sheepish grin.

"What has you dancing around like Ginger Rogers?" I frowned in confusion.

"Ginger-who? Never mind, I don't care. Guess who actually has a date tomorrow night?" My voice held a singsong quality as I skipped around to the door side of my bed. Morgan's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Jack called?" I nodded enthusiastically as I jumped up and down. Morgan joined me in a small well-deserved squeal. I paused as I came to a startling realization.

"Morgan…are you only wearing a towel?" We both looked down to see that Morgan's towel had started to slip. We both jumped back as she readjusted the fabric.

"I'm going to go get dressed," She announced haughtily as she flounced back to her room. I couldn't suppress my grin at her antics.

* * *

"I'm heading out to meet Joe at the bar Cassie! Don't wait up for me!" I didn't pause in my dinner preparation as she hopped towards the door with one shoe on and one shoe in her hand.

"See ya. Be safe, Beware of roofies!" I smirked at her groan of annoyance at my poor attempt at humor. I focused on chopping the vegetables for my stir-fry so that I would avoid slicing my finger. The apartment door slammed shut as she rushed to meet her date on time. Soon my meal was ready and I situated myself in front of the television. I lazily flicked through the channels as I periodically took a bit of my dinner. The apartment was quiet, which was a peaceful treat that I wasn't accustomed to. I groaned as someone knocked on the door.

Johnny, our next-door neighbor, had probably locked himself out again and needed his spare key. I pushed myself up out of the sofa at a sedate pace. I felt no need to hurry to help my irresponsible neighbor. If he could interrupt my quiet time then I could make him wait a minute or two. I opened the door and jumped back as I saw the blond vampire standing there.

"Oh good, you're home." I can say with little embarrassment that I fainted at the sight of him.

* * *

"-et up silly little human. Wake up already." I moaned softly as I became vaguely aware of a nagging voice buzzing through my head. I pushed myself up as I tried to orient myself. My eyes fluttered open to lock with the amused gaze of Eric Northman. I had to actively fight the urge to flee.

"W-what are you doing here?" My thoughts were a jumbled mess and I found even simple words difficult to process.

"I know I am considered quite the catch Miss Delfine, however most women do not take falling for me quite so literally." I furrowed my brow in confusion at the husky charm his voice was laced with. I winced as my fingers brushed over the pulsating bump on the back of my head.

"Why are you here Mr. Northman? Do you enjoy scaring me shitless?" My previous contentment from earlier fled me leaving behind only a wary exhaustion. He raised an insufferable eyebrow as his lips quirked upward.

"Vulgarity aside I will admit that I do find a perverse pleasure in frightening you." His blue eyes held a mischievous gleam in them as he peered down at me from his impressive height. I huffed as my irritation overpowered my natural fear.

"As amusing as I may be would you please explain your reason for visiting my home?" His lips tugged into a particularly attractive smirk as his began to speak. I disgusted myself.

"If you would so kind as to invite me in I would be more than happy to explain." I frowned up at him and crossed my arms protectively in front of me.

"If you think Mr. Northman that I would give you that kind of access and free reign into my home than you are less intelligent than I originally thought." There was no way in hell I was going to let him in to my apartment without a _really_ good reason, I'm talking pope on fire, end of the world reason. Northman frowned down at me, and his eyes flashed before he seemed to settle and his smirk returned.

"You seem to finally have grown a sense of self preservation, although it is just my luck that it is at the most inopportune time." His smirked turned rueful, as his eyes seemed to glow with an odd combination of irritation and satisfaction.

"I couldn't help it. Some lessons have to be learned the hard way." I murmured bitterly as I glared up at him balefully. I frowned danced across his lips as his face turned thoughtful.

"Lessons that come easy are not lessons at all. They are gracious acts of luck. Yet lessons learned the hard way are lessons never forgotten." I recognized the quote from somewhere, but I wasn't given the time to ponder it as he continued. "Regardless our discussion is not for the ears of others. Invite me in…please." He tacked on the last word as if it were a distasteful task to be polite. I sighed softly as I weighed the pros and cons of letting him in. His arrogance rebounded as he lifted his eyebrows suggestively. "I would be more that happy to let you retrain me if you wish. I hear it can be quite…kinky." His grin was downright salacious as I groaned in disgust.

"God, why are you so irritating?" I was finding my temper very hard to keep under control.

"It's my natural charm I assure you. Cassandra you have yet to invite me in." Fed up with his childishness I gave in to his demand so he would leave me alone.

"Fine." I snapped. "Mr. Northman would you please come in?" My smile turned sardonic as I waved him inside. Northman's returned smirk was equally sarcastic. My hair whipped my face as he swooshed into my home.

"Your couch is quite uncomfortable." I scowled at him as I took my seat in one of the two armchairs.

"Nobody said that you had to sit on it," I growled at him. He seemed to take this as a challenge and growled back, a terrifying bone-shaking sound.

"We can sit here snarling at one another all night Miss Delfine, but I can assure you that my bite is far worse than my bark." I tried to mask my fear with nonchalance as he allowed a fang to peak out through his lips.

"What did you come hear to tell me Mr. Northman? At this rate the sun will rise before you spit it out." He lifted an eyebrow before speaking.

"I did not come here to argue with you Miss Delfine, I came to apologize for my callous treatment last night." My whole body froze as I stared at him in shock. Had he just _apologized_ to me? I found that I couldn't find my voice to respond to his bewildering statement. Obviously pleased at my lack of response Mr. Northman continued. "I do not trust easily Miss Delfine, nor do I work off of one's word unless they have proven themselves reliable to me. That process takes time, time that we do not have. In my effort to expedite my ability to have faith in you I may have broken your tenuous trust in myself." Well then…

"You were a bit…brusque." Northman let out a chest-rumbling laugh at my understatement. I found I liked that chest sound much more than his growl. "Look I know you may have had hundreds of years to get used to the idea of death and pain and whatever else vampires do, but I've had about eight to nine years tops. My visions show me some pretty gruesome stuff, but I've never really had to witness it up close. I've never had to decide if someone should live or die. " I shuddered as a dark whisper of guilt echoed in my head. His frigid blue eyes, crisp and clear like the Arctic glaciers, seemed to momentarily thaw as he took in my involuntary shiver.

"It would seem that this experience has had a greater effect on you than I originally thought." His voice had dropped to a low murmur as he gazed down at me thoughtfully. I didn't bother to contradict him as I unconsciously wrapped my arms around my midsection. "You are a valuable asset Miss Delfine. An asset that I have not treated with the respect you deserve. Psychics of any variety are a rare commodity in the supernatural world and are especially coveted by my kind. It was unwise of me to alienate you in such a fashion. I cannot change my past actions towards you and I cannot promise that I will not put you in a similar situation in the future, but I will give you my word that I will try to make our meetings as comfortable for you as possible."

I smiled weakly at his intent stare. I had been so ready to be furious with him for what he had done to me, but somehow in the face of his apology, an apology I had been completely blindsided by, all of my righteous anger poofed out of existence. Poof.

"That would be appreciated." I sank back into the armchair. We continued to watch each other in silence.

"I see your plaster has been replaced by a brace. This means that you are healing well, yes?" I blinked in surprise as my own eyes flicked down to the black brace encasing my arm.

"Uh, yeah…I guess so. Why do you ask?" He shrugged; a movement that I didn't know could be elegant until now.

"According to Dear Abby it is polite to inquire about another's health, at least that is what Pam has told me." I couldn't help it, the absurdity of that one statement was too much to handle, and I started laughing. It wasn't just any kind of laugh either; it was one of those really deep 'I-can't-catch-my-breath' belly laughs. I wiped a tear from my eye as I calmed down a bit.

"Did you seriously just quote Dear Abby? The Newspaper column?" The side of his mouth twitched upwards at me.

"Pam's obsession is rather…human." I snorted softly at the image of the leather covered dominatrix bouncer gleefully giggling over the newspaper as she diligently read the column. Suddenly I sat upright remembering I wanted to make peace with said vampire. I was instantly out of my chair and moving into my room. I opened my closet, pushing aside the many canvases until I reached the stack of shoeboxes in the back.

"What shoe size is Pam?" I peered over my shoulder to see a bemused Eric leaning against the doorway.

"How is that in any way relevant to what we have been discussing?" I quirked my eyebrow upward as I contorted my body to get a better look at him.

"I'm giving Pam shoes as a peace offering. Mainly because I don't think I made a very good impression on her and if I'm going to be an _asset_ to you and your business, then it would be in my best interest to nurture a more positive relationship with your deputy or whatever her title is." It made total sense in my mind. People in general were more receptive to you if they associated something positive with you, like gifts for an example. It was a tactic I had employed in the past to smooth over an initially rough meeting. I tilted my head slightly as I realized that I was on relatively good terms with everyone I knew. Huh, go figure. Mr. Northman was staring down at me with the strangest look. I couldn't have described it if I had wanted to.

"Seven and a half." I nodded to him as I quickly went through the shoes that my Aunt had sent me. My Aunt Melanie worked as a writer in one of those fashion magazines in NYC and was often given free clothes and accessories as a perk. The items that she didn't want or didn't fit her were sent to myself and my cousin Eileen. I pulled out a box labeled with the correct shoe size.

"Aha!" I wiggled my way out of my precarious position until I was out of the closet and on the fuzz of my rug. I gazed up at Northman with a contented smile before I flipped the lid open. Lying in the cardboard container was a pair of hot pink and purple pumps with ridiculously high heels. "Would she like these?" I felt like a child presenting a piece of macaroni art to a parent as he flicked his eyes towards the shoes.

"Why are you doing this?" I wanted to laugh at how genuinely confused he looked, because even though I was still afraid of him and resented our arrangement, it was sort of an adorable expression. I sighed in exasperation.

"I already explained this. I would be more comfortable if I was in Pam's good graces next time I am called upon to _'_be of service'. She seems to like shoes so…" I trailed of as he continued to stare down at me. I felt the need to defend my actions. "What? Not all of us can get away with the whole big bad wolf shtick you've got going for you. I give gifts, leave me alone!" I guess he found my statement funny because amusement flared within the depths of his eyes.

"I'm sure that she will find them adequate." I nodded to myself as I returned the lid and moved to wrap the box. Once I finished I struggled to push myself up while keeping a firm hold on the gift. I jumped as a pale hand appeared in front of my face. My eyes slowly trailed up the leather-covered arm, past the bulge of his bicep, to meet his steady gaze.

Somewhere deep within those eyes there was something that I couldn't fathom. It was strong, unyielding, wild, yet somehow completely controlled. Incredible. I gingerly placed my hand in his as I allowed myself to be pulled up from the floor. He instantly released my limb and it was only after it was gone that I realized how cool his fingers had been as they wrapped around my wrist. I desperately fought back a yawn as I moved back into the front room.

"As much as I appreciated your visit Mr. Northman I'm still exhausted from last nights…drama and need to catch up on my rest." He seemed to be waiting for something as he leaned back against the wall near the door. Oh. Did he want me to look ahead? I quickly sorted through the most probable events that would occur. I winced as I witnessed some bigots graffiti the outside of the club on Thursday. "You're going to have some vandals tag your club on Thursday and Saturday night it is possible that a fight might break out, it could go either way at this point. That's it." I stared up at him expectantly feeling an odd stir in my chest, like a little kid wanting approval. I hated that feeling. He dipped his head slightly in acknowledgement.

"Very well. I will see you at Fangtasia next Friday for another update." I pursed my lips a little at the veiled order, but I let it go as I led him to the door. I moved to hand him the shoes, but elegantly long fingers wrapped around my wrist to stop me. I bit my lip in confusion before I lifted my eyes up to meet his. "Bring it with you Friday. I will make sure that Pam is working the door. It will allow for…female-bonding." His face was light with mischief and I secretly noted that the warmth made a world of a difference. His eyes gleamed, like the sun hitting the ocean, and the hard line of his lips softened into a roguish grin that caused butterflies to start lindy hopping in my stomach.

I tried to convince myself that it was because he disgusted me especially after last night, but I had never been a convincing liar, even to myself. As confused as I was by his admittedly bipolar behavior, there was something about Eric Northman and his brutal honesty that struck a chord with me. Even though he was manipulative and downright ruthless, his word seemed to be his bond and he held others to that frightfully high standard. I don't know why, but that somehow comforted me.

* * *

A/N: I know some of you probably think that Cassie got over her emotions too fast, and such a traumatizing experience would leave scars, and you're right. Cassie hasn't really dealt with her emotions, she sort of shoved them away, swept the dirt under the rug. Those emotions WILL come into play later on, but you also have to realize that Cassie has witnessed some pretty gruesome things because of her ability to see the future. She's seen people die in horrific manners before. This was just the first time she had to physically play a part in the whole ordeal. SO the trauma has just be pushed away, not properly dealt with.

Also some people are probably thinking Eric is OOC. Maybe his is to some, but looking back at his interactions with Lafayette after the whole 3-weeks of imprisonment thing I feel that his interaction with Cassie is plausible. Cassie is valuable to Eric so I could definitely see him approaching her to smooth out their relationship, he did the same thing with Lafayette with the whole giving him a sweet ass car. SO maybe I made Eric OOC with the whole apology thing, but to me I think it could still be possible.


	8. Chapter 8: A Beautiful Mind

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews guys, I really appreciate that you take the time to comment.

_Flashback_

{Swedish speaking}

Chapter 8: A Beautiful Mind

"**Always forgive your enemies, nothing annoys them more."-Oscar Wilde**

It was a normal night at Fangtasia. The licentious masses of vampires and fangbangers milled about in an unstable cocktail of hunger and desperation as the curious tourists met the face of their fascination with awed disgust. While looked down upon by some in the community, none could doubt the lucrative business that Fangtasia had become in the year it had been open.

Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5, and a renowned entrepreneur had been quick to capitalize on the Great Revelation. Exploiting the fascination human's had for their vampiric counterparts he had created one of the first vampire bars in the country. Not only was it a business-savvy move, but the club also provided a place for both species to mix under the ever-watchful eyes of the Sheriff, which limited…_accidents_. Accidents were bad for business.

In order to ensure that the humans received their fair share of exposure to the subjects of his area, the Eric ordered each vampire to log hours at the club in order to ensure everyone's profit. It was a reasonable trade for the easy access to willing prey. In addition Eric Northman would also appear as a spectacle himself, asking no more of those in his area than he himself was willing to endure. After completing his paperwork for the evening he would take up residence on his throne playing the part of statuesque sex god for all of the desperate mortals to gaze upon.

Tonight was no different, as Eric sat out above the milling masses he found himself ruminating on the seer that he had just gotten back from visiting. Cassandra Delfine. A bundle of paradoxes wrapped up in a neat bemusing package. Every meeting seemed to release another facet of her personality, uncovering complex layers that weren't originally noticeable. Even he could not believe the girl who had seemed to loathe him with every fiber of her being for causing her to lose a part of her innocence, could have in fact _forgiven_ him for that act with only a simple apology. It was absurd, yet it had happened.

He couldn't even blame her reaction on her naiveté because there had been an age to her eyes when she had forgiven him that was devoid of that natural innocence. Perhaps it was the seer blood that flowed through her veins that allowed for such a contradiction to occur. Regardless of her ability, he had known humans and vampires who would hold onto grudges for much less. It was refreshing that for all of her secrets and hidden little quirks, Cassandra was a rather frank and upfront individual. He was very glad that he had responded to that faint plea for aid instead of ignoring it that night. It had led to so many advantageous discoveries.

* * *

_She looked like a rag doll being held within the careless grasp of a petulant child. Eric frowned at the scene before him. Jackson had been a growing annoyance in his fiefdom, a thorn in his side. He wasn't so much a threat, just an irritating inconvenience that had drifted into his territory. The blonde vampire watched on as the girl's hands scratched desperately at her captor's arms, but soon the frantic movements slowed as the light in her gray eyes dimmed. Heavy lids fluttered shut as her lips began to tinge with the blue of death. Veins created a network of pulsing channels across her paling skin as her body frantically tried to circulate oxygen that did not exist. The thin lattice of capillaries and veins was a sight many could not truly appreciate, however a vampire of his age could still marvel in the understated beauty of imminent death. It was a selfish beauty and within minutes she would just be another member of the unfortunate victims, another body to hide._

_Even as he watched her eyes dim, he could see that she still fought. Shortened nails clawed urgently into time-frozen flesh as she kicked out with long scar-dotted legs. Against impossible odds and with no chance of rescue, except for a pitiful whisper for help, she still clung to life and because of that she earned a modicum of respect from him. Just as Jackson moved to bite into her flesh Eric intervened, holding the disobedient fledgling by the scruff of his neck. The Sheriff sniffed in disdain, as he smelled the now deceased Samson's blood. It would make sense that Jackson, a useless reprobate with no ambition or respect for protocol, would be the antagonistic Scotsmen's child. The human fell to the ground, the spotless pale pink of her dress pooling around her broken body._

_Pam had arrived without his call, no doubt to ease the itch of her boredom with the chance of violence. His lip curled in a lazy sneer as the younger vampire immediately stilled in his grasp. Pam watched on with an eager nonchalance as Jackson tried to defend himself._

"_S-sherrif, I-" Eric cut him off with a fearsome glare._

"_Jackson it would appear that you were attempting to feed on the premises, but I must be mistaken. Surely you would not be foolish enough to commit such an act. So enlighten me, what is the problem here?" Fighting the urge to roll his eyes like his child was so fond of, the Sheriff listened to the stuttering excuses with veiled contempt only interjecting when necessary. He paid attention however when he heard that the girl could not be glamoured. Now that little tidbit…that was interesting. Jackson was not an incompetent. He was accomplished in the art of glamouring and to have it fail for him spoke of some secret hidden within the girl's blood. _

_Eric decided to rid himself of the nuisance before the younger vampire realized the value of the human he had tried to kill. His steely edict would have the nuisance out of the area, by sunrise. Peering down at the catatonic creature he broke the silence with a quick question in Swedish._

"_{What is her name?}" Pam could not hide her interest in the girl; she too must have picked up on the reason for his intrigue._

"_{Her name is Cassandra Delfine.}" An uncommon name, but not too much of a rarity. They both paused as the girl politely queried whether she was needed for anything or if she could go get her injuries treated. The lack of screaming or any other form of panic after being attacked was refreshing and amusing. Most humans would have been incoherent, but this little enigma seemed to act as if this was a normal occurrence. The Blonde vampire shared a look with his child._

_He offered the human a hand because it was obvious that her arm was broken from the one-sided tussle and he did not have the time or patience to watch her struggle to stand. She met his gaze with wide cloudy eyes hesitating a moment before foolishly slipping her blood covered hand into his. He held on causing her to notice the state of her nail-gouged wrist. There was an ingenuous charm in the way she asked if he wanted to taste her, it wasn't tainted with the suffocating desperation of those from the club, but instead was comprised of an innocent fluster that some might find endearing. _

_He made quick work of her wrist, making sure to lick the wounds to close them before he analyzed the properties of her blood. A-, and definitely human. However it had an unusual warmth and fullness to it, along with a taste he was at a loss to describe. It was almost a feeling instead of a definitive flavor, like having something on the tip of your tongue, but being unable to say it. It was…intriguing._

_He motioned for her to follow him back into the club as Pam grabbed the friend who was still unconscious. Once inside his office he found that the young woman was just as polite as she had been in the alley, if irrationally concerned for her friend who had only received a light knock to the head. While the patience she displayed was unusual in a human, the lack of reaction to anything he was saying was becoming irritating and boring. No reaction at all could just as easily mean that the girl was too dimwitted to understand the danger she was in._

_He pondered over whether poking and prodding her would gain an amusing reaction, so he threatened her life. The reaction he received was an exhausted counter to his bluff. He snarled at her hoping the full force of his anger would work, but the only change in her countenance was that her breathing gained a wheezing raggedness as she explained that she was not threatening him, but in fact asking him a favor. _

_It…surprised him. He couldn't help himself as he chuckled at her request. She didn't beg or plead or pray, instead she accepted her fate with a stoic poise and only requested her friend's safety and her body not found. Her peculiarities entertained him enough that he would keep her alive, if only to assuage his own boredom. Maybe he would have her sit with him on his dais, just to see how she would react to the sycophantic masses that milled about his club. Would she be angry, amused, sad? He sighed as he watched her fuss over her arm; the movement reminded him of how breakable humans were. He could not have wished for a more exquisite reaction._

_Ferocious anger breached her perpetual calm as she snapped at him about her inability to heal quickly. It was so unexpected that his threats did nothing to her, but an exasperated sigh could cause defensive claws to lash out in tempestuous anger. He pondered over her as the veil of civility that had colored her previous answers to his queries began to disappear. It seemed pain, or weakness in general, provoked her more…base emotions. He found that he enjoyed her primitive side a great deal more than the façade bound by civility and politeness, but the time for answers was approaching and he could no longer poke her for his own amusement. It was his duty to handle the mess that Jackson had made and Eric was never one to slack off, so he wiped his face of all emotion and tried to discover the origin of the earlier altercation._

_While all of the girl's answers were prompt and logical, there was something off about them. It was nothing more than an intuition, but Eric had not survived over a thousand years without honing that intuition into a reliable sense. There was a hidden truth in the wording of her phrases, a secret that she did not deign to share with him. Even though he was inclined to keep the girl, Cassandra, around the whole affair was turning into a large tangled mess that almost guaranteed more paper work and a meeting with Nan. Nobody liked Nan. Even though his maker would not admit to it, he was sure that even Godric did not care for Nan. The little blood bag was not worth that visit, no matter how entertaining she was proving to be. _

_With that thought in mind it came as an fortuitous surprise that the human he had just resigned to death was able to come up with a reasonable solution to his dilemma. Blame the whole affair on a human. Alone it would be a vampire against the cops, but with a human on his side who was obviously not a fangbanger, it could work. Portray him as a hero against some villainous lowlife. It was the kind of crap that Nan could turn into gold on those talk shows Pam enjoyed to tape. It would also give him more time to figure out the puzzle that had fallen into his lap. After a hurried promise made on the life of her friend Cassandra succumbed to the shock caused by her injuries and Eric Northman had succumbed to his insatiable curiosity.

* * *

_

Their proceeding meetings had been just as enlightening and befuddling as the first. When he expected her to fight she acquiesced to his impossible demands. When he thought she would surely break, she became consumed by a quiet fury, tempered yet smoldering. He sought more avenues in which he could test her, push her, until she yielded to him, fully offering every piece of herself.

Perhaps it was the air of innocence that surrounded her that intrigued him. It clung to her body like a soft perfume, sweet and pure. It had been some time since he had sampled a virgin. His clientele were not the sort to protect their maidenhood and the women who did guard it jealously were not the type to give it away to a vampire willingly; Eric Northman did not need to resort to force to satiate his …appetite.

Or it could have been her ability. While he knew of the existence of humans with psychic abilities, Cassandra was the first he had ever met. Her ability to perceive the future was a truly awing experience to behold and it could only benefit him now that he had smoothed things over with her. The ability to know what was to come was a commodity that many would kill for and he now had unlimited access to the proverbial stream. As long as he kept her happy, as long as he kept his promise to her, she would be his. All would soon some to find that the seer, Cassandra Delfine, belonged to Eric Northman, even if she didn't know it yet.

* * *

A/N: So this is supposed to be from Eric's POV, but I felt that third person did him more justice than first person. I don't know why, but this was as close to Eric Northman's mind as I could get and do a good job. I hope you enjoyed this update.


End file.
